


Deal with a Demon

by Machicachan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Drinking, Extortion, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Torture, OC Crowley, Piercings, Porn With Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machicachan/pseuds/Machicachan
Summary: Zeitlich einzuordnen nach der abgebrochenen Dämonenheilung von Crowley. Es sei so viel verraten: Crowley fühlt sich in seiner alten Fleischhülle beschmutzt und sucht sich eine neue. Er versucht mit seinem neuen gefühlvollen Ich zurecht zu kommen und benutzt den jungen Propheten um dieses neue Selbst zu entdecken.





	1. Der Dachboden

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist soweit, meine erste Fan-Arbeit. (ö.ö)  
> Seid also nicht zu hart zu mir.  
> Ich weiß, Deutsch ist nicht die erotischste Sprache, aber ich habe mich bemüht ;-)  
> Englischen Smut zu schreiben ist eben doch etwas anderes als ihn nur zu lesen.  
> Kursive Schrift markiert Gedanken.
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Machica

Als Kevin erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl sein Schädel würde zerspringen. Was war nur passiert? Er befand sich auf einem Dachboden, nicht so ein dunkles Ding, wie man es aus Filmen kennt, sondern ein helles Plätzchen mit großen Dachfenstern, die viel Licht hereinließen, welches in seinen Augen schmerzte und seine Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerte. Warum war er nicht in seinem Zimmer im Bunker? Wo waren Sam und Dean? Kevins Körper schmerzte, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Im Bunker war er noch den Geheimnissen der Engelstafel auf der Spur gewesen.. Die Tafel! Wo war sie? Es war doch sein Job sie zu entschlüsseln, sonst wäre dieser Albtraum mit den Dämonen niemals vorbei!

Doch zuerst musste er herausfinden, wo er sich befand.. was passiert war.

Seine Gedanken sprangen zurück ins Jetzt und Hier – Bestandsaufnahme. Der Dachboden war hell und geräumig. Es stand ein großes Bett, in dem Kevin zuvor lag, jetzt saß, auf der einen Seite, auf einem Nachtschränkchen stand ein großes Glas Wasser. Kevin griff danach, er hatte brennenden Durst. Doch, was, wenn etwas in das Wasser gemischt worden war? Egal.. der Durst war einfach zu groß. Das Wasser war kühl und er trank mit großen Schlucken, dabei tropfte etwas Wasser sein Kinn herunter. Kevin wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Kinn und genoss die leichte Kühle auf seiner Haut und das kühle Nass in seiner wunden Kehle. Auf einmal war es auf dem Dachboden furchtbar warm. Er schlug die Decke zurück, um etwas Luft an seinen, auf einmal viel zu heißen Körper zu lassen... puh, das tat gut!

Erst als Kevin die Decke zurückschlug, bemerkte er, dass er keine Kleidung, nicht einmal eine Shorts trug. „Was zur Hölle?!“ Die Gedanken nun erneut auf seinen Körper gelenkt, versucht er den Schmerz zu lokalisieren. Seine Muskeln im ganzen Körper brannten, war er vielleicht wirklich eine Marathon gelaufen? Aber sonst schien er unverletzt. Kevin strich mit seinen Händen über seine Arme und seine Oberschenkel – Mann tat das weh! Und Muskelkater im Hintern! Wenn Dean das wüsste, würde er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen über ihn lustig machen! Um den Schmerz etwas zu lindern, massierte Kevin seine Muskeln, als er gerade von den Beinen zu seinem Hintern fassen wollte, _Wie lächerlich, was hab ich nur letzte Nacht getrieben?_ warf er einen genauen Blick auf seine untere Körperhälfte – „WAS??“ Wo kamen denn die ganzen blauen Flecken her und was war mit seinem Schamhaar passiert? Kevin griff in seinen Schritt – Weich und glatt.. wie ein Babypopo, bis auf einen zarten Wegweiser, der sich von seinem Bauchnabel bis hin zu seiner Peniswurzel zog. DAS war neu. Sonst war er viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, um auch nur einen Gedanken an Intimfrisuren zu verschwenden, geschweige denn, einen Rasierer in die Hand zu nehmen. Als würde er in dem Bunker auf ein Mädchen treffen.. _ha! Was für ein schlechter Scherz!_

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf – autsch, das war eine schlechte Idee gewesen – jetzt meldete sich auch noch seine Blase. Dann galt es nun eine Toilette zu finden. Da er sich offenbar in einem Haus befand, war ein Klo sicher nicht fern. Er erhob sich und sah sich nach einem Kleidungsstück um.. nichts, mit einem Seufzen machte Kevin sich auf den Weg. Er stieg eine schmale Wendeltreppe hinab in den ersten Stock. Hier waren 4 Türen, eine von ihnen war geöffnet, ein Badezimmer! _Strike!_ Kevin jubelte innerlich, wenigstens musste er nicht suchen! Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke in das Zimmer. Es war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, neben Toilette, Badewanne, Dusche und Waschbecken gab es nur ein offenes Regal in dem ein paar Handtücher untergebracht waren.

Kevin schloss die Tür ab – sicher ist sicher – und nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, blieb er noch einen Moment sitzen, wenn er schon mal da war, könnte er ja auch das großzügige Badezimmer genießen. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Bad einlassen..? Nach kurzer Überlegung entschloss Kevin sich für eine Dusche. Er öffnete die Glastür und wollte sie im ersten Moment schon wieder zuschlagen, waren das Liebeskugeln, die dort in der Dusche baumelten? Weinrot und pflaumengroß weckten sie sein Interesse, ob hier eine Frau wohnte? Hatte er seine Unschuld verloren und konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern? Er war ja schließlich nackt in dem großen Bett aufgewacht.. Mit 18 Jahren noch Jungfrau zu sein, war zwar keine Schande, vor allem da Kevin sich in der Vergangenheit voll und ganz auf seine schulische Laufbahn konzentriert hatte, bevor er zum Propheten wurde. Doch an seinem Stolz knabberte diese Tatsache doch hin und wieder. Kevin begann darüber nachzudenken, wie die Frau, die diese Kugeln benutzte, wohl aussah. Er stellte sie sich vor.. groß und dunkelhaarig mit einem Lederdessous (er hatte eine Schwäche für dominante Frauen) bekleidet, würde sie zuerst an einer Kugel lutschen, damit sie anschließend leichter einzuführen war... Ehe Kevin sich versah, sammelte sich sein Blut in der unteren Körperregion und er stellte schnell das Wasser an, um sich die Gedanken wieder reinzuwaschen. Diese Taktik funktionierte für etwa eine Minute, denn als er sich das Duschregal näher ansah, um etwas Shampoo zu suchen, fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen schwarzen Analplug. Wenn die Frau so etwas benutzte, standen die Chancen für ihn doch ziemlich gut, dass er bei ihr ein Tabu brechen durfte! Kevin wurde ganz aufgeregt und sein Penis zuckte erwartungsvoll. Da schloss er seine Finger um seinen Schwanz und strich abwechselnd über die Spitze und pumpte mit festem Griff. Dabei war er Cas für einen kurzen Augenblick sehr dankbar, dass er ihn geheilt hatte, nachdem Crowley, diese miese Dämon, ihm seinen kleinen Finger genommen hatte. Mit der anderen Hand umschloss er seine Hoden und drückte genüsslich die eine kleine Stelle, die sich zwischen Penis und Anus befindet und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in seinem Innern hervorrief. Er dachte an die Frau, wie sie ihn berühren und seinen Schwanz in den Mund nehmen würde und stöhnte dabei genussvoll auf. Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte, wie sich sein Hodensack zusammenzog, bereit sich bei dem bevorstehenden Orgasmus zu entladen. Als er kam, entfloh seinen Lippen ein tiefes Seufzen, und er ergoss sich in seine Hand.

Mehr als erfrischt stieg Kevin aus der Dusche, fischte sich ein Handtuch aus dem Regal und rubbelte sich trocken. _Hier ist es gar nicht so schlecht, vielleicht sollte ich noch etwas bleiben._ In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Kevin schluckte und wagte es kaum zu atmen. „Kevin? Bist du da drin?“ Eine sanfte, aber eindeutig männliche Stimme drang durch dir Tür. Wieso konnte es nicht die Frau aus seiner Vorstellung sein? Sollte Kevin die Tür öffnen? Was hatte er für eine Wahl, er könnte schließlich nicht für immer in diesem Bad bleiben, oder doch?

Es klopfte erneut „Kevin? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich.. Ich habe dich stöhnen gehört, bist du verletzt?“. _Fuck._ Die Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, rief dann aber: „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ähm.. Wer bist du?, Wo bin ich?“ Wenn er schon sprach, konnte er auch versuchen an Informationen zu gelangen.

Die Stimme antwortete, mit weniger sorgenvollem Ton: „Wir befinden uns hier.. sagen wir mal.. in einem Ferienhaus? ... Wie wäre es, wenn du raus kommen würdest, dann kann ich dir alles erklären.. Ich werde deine Kleidung vor die Tür legen und ins Erdgeschoss gehen, um dir etwas zu Essen zu machen, du musst hungrig sein.“ Und wie um zu unterstreichen, dass Kevin keine Wahl hatte, hörte er, wie etwas vor die Tür gelegt wurde und sich Schritte entfernten.

Kevin atmete tief durch, lauschte noch einmal an der Tür und schloss sie leise auf, als er nichts hören konnte. Dann schnappte er sich die Klamotten und schloss die Tür schnell wieder ab. _Das sind nicht meine Sachen._ Ob sie dem Typen dort draußen gehörten? Er zog sich die Boxer an und war überrascht, wie gut sie passte, hatte der Kerl die gleiche Größe wie er? Das Gleiche bei der Jeans, vielleicht ein Wenig zu lang, aber ansonsten passend. Für Obenrum hatte Kevin ein weißes Hemd bekommen. Er streifte es sich über und knöpfte es zu. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass seine Intimfrisur wohl nicht die einzige Veränderung war. Sein Haar sah dem von Dean jetzt ähnlicher, als der schwarzen Matte, die er sonst trug. Er sah gut aus, als er das letzte Mal, im Bunker, in einen Spiegel gesehen hatte, hingen ihm seine schwarzen Haare viel zu lang in fettigen Strähnen im Gesicht und unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, die nun kaum mehr zu sehen waren. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

Er würde sich dieser Situation stellen, schlimmer als bei Crowley konnte es ja schwerlich sein. Also zupfte er seinen Kragen zurecht, schloss die Tür auf, atmete tief durch und nahm die Treppe nach unten.

Es roch nach gebratenem Speck und Eiern, die Kevin das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließen. Dafür, dass das Haus riesig zu sein schien, war die Küche erstaunlich klein, doch mit allem nötigen ausgestattet. Am Herd stand ein junger Mann, Kevin schätzte ihn auf Mitte Zwanzig, etwa 1,90m groß. Er hatte kurzes dunkles Haar, welches mit Wachs gestylt war und einen gepflegten drei-Tage-Bart. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans. Kevin musste schlucken, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit seinen 1,73m kam ihm der Kerl wie ein Riese vor, _ein äußerst attraktiver Riese._ Kevin schüttelte seinen Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Derweil hatte der Fremde Eier und Speck auf einem Teller drapiert und reichte ihn Kevin. Anschließend griff er nach zwei Tassen, die mit Kaffee gefüllt waren. „Brauchst du Zucker?“

„Milch, bitte.“

„Okay, ich werde dir welche holen, setz dich und iss.“

Kevin nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch, auf den der Fremde die Tassen gestellt hatte. In dem Moment, in dem der Kopf des Mannes hinter der Kühlschranktür verschwand, tauschte Kevin die Tassen aus – sicher ist schließlich sicher. Als der Fremde mit der Milch zurückkam, hielt Kevin es nicht länger aus: „Wer bist du, wo sind wir hier?“

„Reg dich bitte nicht auf, iss erst mal, ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir alles erzählen. Nach dem Essen.“ Sagte der Fremde mit Nachdruck. Doch Kevin rührte sich nicht.

„Ich habe dein Essen nicht vergiftet, siehst du?“ Er nahm sich ein Stück Bacon von Kevins Teller, steckte ihn sich in den Mund und leckte sich anschließend das Fett von den Fingern. Seinen Bewegungen folgend fing auch Kevin an zu essen und als sich der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete, schaufelte er sich mehr von den Köstlichkeiten in den Mund. Seelig seufzend kam er mit sich selbst überein, dass dieses Essen es wert war, auf die Antworten zu warten. Als der Teller restlos leer gegessen war, blickte Kevin den Fremden erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt war die Zeit für Antworten.

„Okay, ich sehe schon, ich komme nicht drum herum, deine Fragen zu beantworten... Nun, wir sind in meiner Heimat, in Schottland. Und mein Name ist Crowley.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin wacht in einem Haus auf, dass einem jungen attraktiven Mann zu gehören scheint und der sich selbst als Crowley vorstellt. Um seine Mutter zu schützen, geht er auf einen Deal ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schön, dass ihr wissen wollt, wie es mit Kevin und Crowley weitergeht! 
> 
> Ich will euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen, viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel gibts endlich ein bisschen Smut für euch :3

 

Kevin kämpfte, um die gebratenen Eier nicht wieder hochkommen zu lassen. Er würde sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen. Wenn dieser Mann wirklich Crowley war, dann war es vielleicht das Beste, den Eiern ihren Lauf zu lassen. Wie konnte das sein?? Crowley war ein kleiner runder Mann mit mindestens doppelt so vielen Jahren auf dem Buckel, wie dieser Kerl! „Du lügst!“

„Kevin, hör mir zu, seit Sam mich dieser „Dämonenheilungskur“ unterzogen hat, hat sich einiges verändert. Ich habe es in der alten Fleischhülle nicht mehr ausgehalten, sie war beschmutzt!“

Dabei verzog er sein attraktives Gesicht. „Ich habe leider feststellen müssen, dass durch diese Kur gewisse.. sagen wir mal.. Begleitumstände einhergehen. Ich komme von dem Blut nicht los und diese _Gefühle_ “ – er spuckte dieses Wort geradezu heraus – „sie beeinträchtigen mich so sehr, dass ich meinen Geschäften nicht nachgehen kann. Sie machen mich ganz _sensibel.“_ Würgelaute folgten diesem Wort.

„Und was willst du dann von mir?!“ Kevin konnte seine Panik kaum mehr im Zaum halten. Was wollte dieser verrückte Dämon von ihm?

„Ich habe das Interesse an der Tafel verloren, ich will zunächst meine eigenen Probleme in den Griff bekommen.“

Dabei warf Cowley ihm einen hungrigen Blick zu, schlug jedoch rasch die Augen nieder, als er sich selbst dabei erwischte. Dies verursachte einen Schauder, der Kevin über den Rücken lief. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du von mir willst“, rief er „was willst du vo..!“

Kevin verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Zunge, als sich der Dämon plötzlich über ihn beugte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, will ich mich zunächst meinen eigenen Problemen widmen. Dazu muss ich mir über einiges klar werden... _Gefühle_ sind bei mir schon das ein oder andere Jahrhundert her und kurioserweise rufen sie körperliche Reaktionen hervor.“ Crowley richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Als ich mir einen Film ansah, kamen mir die _Tränen_!!“ Er wandte sich ab und verzog abermals sein Gesicht.

Kevin versuchte Crowleys Ablenkung zu nutzen und sich Richtung Tür davonzustehlen. Doch der Dämon bemerkte, trotz dass er sich in Rage geredet hatte, dass Kevin sich von ihm entfernte. Er packte Kevin bei den Handgelenken und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Es tut mir leid, junger Freund, deine Anwesenheit ist unbedingt erforderlich.“ Seine Stimme wieder ruhig und gefasst. „Machen wir einen Deal. Du bleibst für einen kleinen Zeitraum hier, auf meinem bescheidenen Feriendomizil und ich lasse deine Mutter am Leben.“

„Du hast gesagt, meine Mutter sei längst tot!“

„Ups, da hast du mich wohl erwischt, ich bin ein Dämon, du Klugscheißer, Dämonen lügen.“ Er griff in seine Hosentasche, holte sein Handy heraus und wählte eine Nummer.

„Hol mir Mama Tran ans Telefon. Sofort. .... Hallo Darling, da möchte jemand mit dir sprechen.“ Damit reichte er Kevin das Telefon. „ Mum?“

„Kevin? Bist du das?“ Er konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen, seine Mutter lebte!

„Mum, wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?“

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht wo, es ist so dunkel hier.. mir .. ich.. mir geht es.. gut.“

Kevin waren die Sprechpausen seiner Mutter nicht entgangen, vermutlich ging es ihr alles andere als gut. Er wollte ihr noch sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen solle, sie sich um sich selbst sorgen sollte, doch Crowley hatte sich das Telefon geschnappt.

„Das war‘s, sperrt sie wieder ein.“

„Nein! Nein! Lass mich mit ihr reden!“ rief Kevin aufgebracht.

„Das war nicht der Deal.“ antwortete Crowley gelassen. „Nun, wie lautet deine Antwort, Junge?“ Kevin biss angestrengt auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ich bleibe, unter einer Bedingung.“

„Und die wäre?“

„Lass meine Mutter gehen und ich werde tun, was du verlangst.“

„Oho! Ein Mann ein Wort!“ Crowley zog aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche einen aufgerollten Vertrag. _Der war doch gerade noch nicht da gewesen?_

„Dann unterzeichne bitte hier, hier und hier.“ Dabei tippte der Dämon mit einem schlanken Finger auf die betreffenden Stellen. Nachdem Kevin unterschrieben hatte, verzogen sich Crowleys Lippen zu einem attraktiven Grinsen, er griff erneut zu seinem Telefon und gab die Order, Mrs. Tran zur nächsten Stadt zu fahren, damit sie sich versorgen könne und außerdem sei ihr kein Haar zu krümmen. Eine große Woge der Erleichterung kam über Kevin und seine Knie versagten ihm den Dienst. Bevor er jedoch zusammensacken konnte, schlang Crowley einen Arm um ihn und presste Kevins Körper an sich. Das Grinsen auf Crowleys Gesicht wurde breiter, „ich denke, wir werden hier viel Spaß haben.“

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Deal ist gemacht!  
> Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit, der Smut kommt gewiss! 
> 
> Kudos und Kommentare motivieren mich, ihr wisst, wie das läuft :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin erfährt etwas über Crowleys neue Fleischhülle und macht Erfahrung mit dessen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten.  
> Die beiden kommen sich näher, als Kevin gedacht hätte. *Smut is incoming*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt!

Kevin lag auf einem breiten Sofa, neben sich, wieder ein Glas Wasser. Auf einem kleinen Zettel hatte Crowley eine Nachricht hinterlassen: _Bin bald zurück, ruh dich aus. Denk an deine Mutter._ Was soviel hieß, wie ‚Hau nicht ab, sonst stirbt sie‘. Gut. Die Botschaft war angekommen. Dann würde er sich wenigstens mal umsehen, bis der Dämon zurück war. An den Wänden hingen Fotos von Crowley..? Darauf war er mit einem älteren Ehepaar zu sehen, vermutlich die Eltern, denn der Mann hatte ähnliche Gesichtszüge wie er. Sie lachten und sahen glücklich aus. Auf einem anderen Bild war Crowley (?) auf einem Motorrad zu sehen. Eine Hand am Lenker und den anderen Arm um eine jüngere Frau geschlungen, die ein Partyhütchen trug und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, grinste der junge Mann freudig in die Kamera. Neben dem Bild war eine Karte befestigt: „Happy Birthday Danny! Alles Liebe von Mama, Papa und deiner Lieblingsschwester Jes! Ps. Fahr vorsichtig!“

_Danny.. so heißt also der arme Kerl, dessen Körper sich Crowley geschnappt hat. Er hat der Familie einfach den Sohn und Bruder genommen.. verdammt! Und ich Idiot hab ihm für einen kurzen Moment echt geglaubt, er hätte sich verändert.. tz!_

Gerade als Kevin sich erhob, hörte er ein Fahrzeug heranfahren, sollte das Crowley sein? Der Dämon brauchte doch gar kein Transportmittel.. Sonst schnippte er einfach mit den Fingern und verschwand oder tauchte ungebeten irgendwo auf. Vielleicht war es auch einer seiner Lakaien, Vorsicht war im jeden Fall geboten.

Kevin duckte sich in eine Nische wartete und lauschte. Schritte auf der Veranda, ein Schlüssel in der Tür, das Rascheln von Tüten in der Küche. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke, um zu sehen, wer dort war. Einen Wimpernschlag später wurde Kevin gegen die Wand gedrückt, die Hände über seinem Kopf wie festgenagelt. Ein raues Flüstern schickte einen Schauer von seinem Ohr seine Wirbelsäule hinunter: „Hast du mich vermisst?“

Kevin schnappte nach Luft, der Schreck hatte den Inhalt seiner Lungen hinausbefördert. Die Luft durch Nase und Mund einsaugend, kroch ihm ein merkwürdiger Geruch in seine Nase. Es roch gut, sehr gut sogar.. _Was ist das?_

Er schloss seinen Mund und nahm noch eine Nase von diesem Geruch, der ihn dazu brachte sich zu entspannen. Ein weiterer Zug und sein Verstand war wie eingelullt. In seinem Bauch sammelte sich eine angenehme Wärme, seine Handflächen kribbelten leicht. Crowley lächelte auf Kevin herunter und dem Jungen fiel auf, wie attraktiv dieser Mann war. Details, wie die tiefblauen, fast schwarzen Augen, nahezu perfekte dunkle Brauen und drei Piercings, zwei am oberen Ohr, und eines in der Unterlippe, flogen in Kevins Fokus und ließen den Rest verschwimmen. Als Crowley sich herunterbeugte, strich er mit seinem Bart an Kevins Kiefer entlang, was den Jungen dazu brachte dem Dämon seinen Hals darzubieten.

_Was zu Hölle mache ich denn da?!_

Dieser Gedanke verschwand aber so schnell, wie er gekommen war, als sein Hals mit sanften Küssen liebkost wurde. Kevin konnte es nicht verhindern, ein leises Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen, als der Dämon sich weiter an seinem Hals hocharbeitete und vorsichtig an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

_Werde ich gerade wirklich von einem Mann heiß gemacht? Und dann auch noch von einem Dämon?!_

Kevins Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust, das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren und zu seiner Beschämung auch in seinem Schwanz. Dies schien auch Crowley zu bemerken, denn ein verschmitztes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Zu Kevins Verblüffung drückte dieses Grinsen nicht, wie gewohnt boshaftes Vergnügen, sondern ehrliche Freude aus. _Das Menschenblut, es hat offensichtlich mehr Einfluss, als ich dachte!_

Diesen Gedanken behielt er besser für sich, wenn er den König der Hölle nicht verärgern wollte. Die Sorge, dass er etwas Falsches sagen könnte, wurde durch Crowleys Hand an seinem Hals, weggewischt. Erst geriet er kurz in Panik, der Dämon würde ihm etwas antun, doch dann arbeiteten die geschickten Finger an den Knöpfen des Hemdes und die Zunge an seiner Ohrmuschel. Heißer Atem rief wohliges Verlangen in ihm hervor, das Verlangen den warmen Körper vor ihm berühren zu wollen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren, Crowley hielt ihn nach wie vor mit eisernem Griff fest. Kevin atmete weiter diesen verführerischen Duft ein, der sein Hirn vernebelte. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, seine Hand loszureißen, doch das beantwortete Crowley nur mit einem grollenden Knurren aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle.

„Ich werden nicht weglaufen. Ich will.. lass mich..“ er errötete, „dich anfassen.“ Die letzten Worte flüsterte er.

Kevin konnte nicht glauben, worum er den Dämon gerade gebeten hatte. Dieser sah ihn an, versuchte in dem Gesicht die Spur einer Lüge zu finden. Als er keine fand, ließ er langsam los, blickte in Kevins braune Augen, starrte auf dessen Mund und leckte sich selbst mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

_Oh Gott! Er wird mich küssen!_

Dann passierte etwas Unerwartetes. Crowley schluckte hart und seine Lippen formten Worte, die Kevin beim ersten Mal nicht verstand, sein Herz schlug zu laut. Die Worte wurden wiederholt, etwas lauter, dieses Mal: „Darf ich?“

„Ehm, wie bitte?“

Crowleys Wangen wurden heiß, „ob ich dich küssen darf?“

_Was?! Werde ich verrückt? Hat mich der König der Hölle gerade gefragt, ob er mich küssen darf??_

„Du weißt schon, dass du der Dämonenkönig bist und ich kein kleines Schulmädchen bin?“

„Ja.. richtig, entschuldige, du weißt schon.. _Gefühle_ “, dabei errötete er noch mehr als vorher und schlug die Augen nieder.

 _Waren seine Wimpern schon die ganze Zeit so lang?_ Am liebsten würde er sie berühren..

Kevin beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf die glühende Wange des Mannes vor ihm. Dieser erhob seinen Blick und sah erneut in Kevins Augen.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wie kann ich DAS wollen?!_

Kevin fühlte sich von seinem Körper betrogen, als seine Hand sich, wie von selbst, um den Nacken des Dämons legte, um so dessen Kopf näher zu sich zu bringen. Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und setzte im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf die des Mannes. Wie konnten diese Lippen so weich sein?

 _Wie kann ich DAS wollen?!_  

Sein Körper ließ sich jedoch von den Gedanken nicht beirren. Mutig strich er mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Lippen des Anderen und schmeckte kurz überrascht, etwas Metallisches. Richtig, das Piercing, das er auf der rechten Seite trug.

_Ob es wohl sehr weh tut, sich ein solches Piercing stechen zu lassen?_

Auf eine Weise, die Kevin nicht verstand, erregte ihn der Gedanke. Dadurch angeheizt, zog er vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen an dem kleinen Metallring.

Crowley stöhnte, er genoss sichtlich den süßen Schmerz, der ihm bereitet wurde und öffnete sogleich seine Lippen für Kevin, als dieser mit seiner Zunge Einlass verlangte. Sobald er diesen erhalten hatte, fing Kevin an den Mund des Anderen zu erforschen und beide Hände in dessen Haar zu vergraben. Er drang tief in den Mund des Dämons vor und stöhnte entzückt auf, als er ein weiteres Mal Metall schmeckte. Die Zunge des Mannes war offenbar ebenfalls gepierct. Wie sich die Zunge wohl an anderer Stelle anfühlte?

 _Offensichtlich entwickle ich gerade einen Fetisch... haben mich Piercings früher auch so angemacht?_ Klar die Brustwarzenpiercings der Pornodarstellerinnen waren heiß, doch so wie jetzt hatte der damals sicher noch nicht empfunden oder doch?

Laute der Lust hallten durch den Raum und spornte das Verlangen der Männer weiter an. Crowleys Hände versuchten verzweifelt die restlichen Knöpfe des Hemdes zu öffnen, was er seiner Geisel gegeben hatte. Er hätte weniger Sinn für Klasse haben sollen, so dauerte es viel zu lange. Mit einem Knurren riss er das Hemd auf und die Knöpfe prasselten auf den Boden, doch in diesem Moment gab es nichts, was ihn weniger hätte stören können. Der Weg endlich frei – strich er über Kevins Haut, über seinen Rücken, über seine Brust und ohne seinen Mund von dem des Anderen zu lösen, drückte er Kevins Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen. Kevin keuchte auf, seit wann war er dort so empfindlich?

In seiner Hose wurde es unangenehm eng, er nahm eine Hand aus Crowleys Haar und nestelte an seiner Jeans, um der Bedrängnis Abhilfe zu schaffen. Ob des Verlustes der Berührung drückte Crowley sich näher an den Körper und als er begriff, was Kevin dort tat, löste auch er eine Hand von ihm und half bei dessen Vorhaben. Nun stand er da, mit offenem Hemd und geöffneter Hose und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als die Berührung eines Dämons.

_Ich muss verrückt sein! Was ist nur los mit mir?!_

Crowley schien die aufsteigende Panik in Kevins Augen bemerkt zu haben, denn im nächsten Moment fühlte Kevin, wie der angenehme Duft ihm wieder in die Nase drang und sein Körper die Anspannung in den Muskeln löste und seine Gedanken sich beruhigten, als wären sie plötzlich in Watte gepackt. Im nächsten Augenblick kniete sich der Dämon vor ihn, streifte dessen Shorts ab und leckte sich die Lippen, als er seinen Blick über Kevins Penis streifen ließ. Kevin hatte sich nun, dank Crowleys Kräften endgültig beruhigt und strich mit verschleiertem Blick und beiden Händen durch das Haar des Dämons, führte seine Fingerspitzen auf der Kopfhaut entlang und zog dann sanft an dem Kopf des Dämons. Crowleys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln, dann öffnete er seinen Mund für Kevin, fuhr mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze und schloss die Lippen um den harten Schaft.

Für einen Moment war Kevin überwältigte von der feuchten Hitze, in die sein Penis vorgedrungen war, doch nach ein paar Zügen gewöhnte er sich an das berauschende Gefühl. Doch Crowley ließ ihm keine allzu lange Pause und umkreiste mit seiner Zunge Kevins Eichel, ließ sie tief in seinen Rachen gleiten und strich abermals mit der Zunge darüber…

Die Finger in Crowleys Haaren zuckten, während er seinen Kopf vor und zurück bewegte und genüsslich an dem Schwanz lutschte. In der Hitze der Mundhöhle spürte Kevin etwas hartes, das ihn an den sensibelsten Stellen berührte. Die kleine Metallkugel des Zungenpiercings glitt an den Konturen der Eichel entlang, über das Frenulum und in den kleinen Spalt auf der Spitze.

_Oh!_

„Crowley, nicht..! Ich..!“ stammelte Kevin.

Zugegebenermaßen, war das nicht sonderlich eindeutig, doch der Dämon schien ihn verstanden zu haben und ließ von ihm ab. Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete dieser sich von dem jetzt von Speichel glänzenden Penis, richtete sich auf, öffnete seine eigene, viel zu enge Hose und holte seinen Schwanz heraus. Er kam einen Schritt näher, nahm Kevins Hand in die seine, führte sie zu seinem Mund und leckte genussvoll darüber, saugte an jedem Finger und strich mit seiner Zunge zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger, was Kevin einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Dann positionierte er sich so, dass sich ihre beiden Glieder berührten, was Kevin einen weiteren wohligen Schauer über die Haut fahren ließ. Er legte seine und Kevins Hand um ihre Schwänze und fing an, sie langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Kevins Hüften zuckten im Takt, versuchten die Reibung noch zu erhöhen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich stöhnend über ihre Hände ergoss. Ein paar Pumpstöße später, Kevin war noch nicht ganz aus seinem Delirium zurückgekehrt, hörte er ein tiefes Stöhnen und spürte eine unsichtbare Macht, die ihn runterdrückte und auf seine Knie zwang.

_Was zum..?!_

Kevin öffnete vor Überraschung den Mund und der Dämon drückte seine Eichel an seine Lippen. Ein salziger Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, _der Geschmack meines eigenen Spermas_ , dachte er erschrocken, doch Crowley bot ihm keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zurückzuziehen. Rücksichtslos drang er in seinen Mund und mit einigen schnellen Stößen war der Dämon seinem Orgasmus nahe. Mit einem letzten harten Ruck kam er in Kevins Kehle. Halt suchend griff Kevin nach den Hüften des Mannes und da er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, schluckte Kevin den Samen des Königs und sackte dann völlig erschöpft in sich zusammen. Die Situation war so absurd, dass Kevins Verstand sich in die hinterste Ecke zurückgezogen hatte und sein Kopf wie leergefegt war. Er spürte noch, wie Crowley ihn vorsichtig hochhob und sanft aufs Sofa legte. In dem Moment, wo eine Decke über ihn gelegt wurde, schlief er ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel wechseln wir zu Crowleys Perspektive, seid gespannt!  
> Wünsche? Anregungen? Konstruktive Kritik? Immer her damit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley lässt das kleine Intermezzo mit Kevin Revue passieren und probiert etwas Neues aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel wechseln wir zu Crowleys Perspektive und erfahren noch ein bisschen mehr über seine neue Fleischhülle.

Crowley fühlte es, es war bald Zeit für den nächsten Schuss. Diese verdammte Sucht trieb ihn noch in den Ruin!

_Abhängig von Menschenblut, ein feiner Herrscher über die Hölle bin ich!_

Diese ganze Gefühlsgeschichte ließ in permanent unpässlich erscheinen. Was fiel diesem elenden _Ehrgefühl_ überhaupt ein, genau dann dazwischen zu funken, wenn er diesen Menschenjungen doch am liebsten mit Haut und Haaren verspeist hätte?! Die Worte, die er an Kevin gerichtet hatte, trieben ihm erneut die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

_Darf ich dich küssen?! – Was zur Hölle war nur los mit mir?!!_

Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können.Glücklicherweise hatte er allen Dämonen Anweisungen für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit gegeben, eine dieser Anweisungen beinhaltete, sich unter keinen Umständen in seine Nähe zu begeben, sonst würde er ihnen persönlich die Haut abziehen! Wenn auch nur einer gesehen hätte, wie er den Jungen behandelte, wäre sein Ruf und auch die Krone dahin. Er hatte Kevin, einem Menschen, einen Blowjob vom Feinsten verpasst und sich nach dem Akt auch noch um ihn gekümmert.

_Diese Menschlichkeit macht mich wahnsinnig!_

Und doch dachte Crowley an den hinreißenden Anblick, als er seinen Schwanz tief in Kevins Kehle gedrückt hatte und der Junge seinen Samen mit Tränen in den Augen geschluckt hatte. Seufzend strich er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Nach einer kalten Dusche würde er sich sicher besser fühlen. So ging der Dämon mit entschlossenem Schritt ins Badezimmer, drehte das Wasser auf und streifte sich seine Kleidung ab. Diese neue Fleischhülle war allerdings wirklich nicht schlecht, sie hatte einige Vorzüge gegenüber der alten. Als der Dämon sich diese Fleischhülle aussuchte, dachte er hauptsächlich daran, wie schön es wäre, mal wieder in einem jungen Körper zu sein und erkannte vermeintlich sich selbst, in dem großen muskulösen dunkelhaarigen Mann wieder.

Er hatte Danny zufällig gefunden. Der Dämon war auf der Suche nach einer neuen Hülle durch ein Krankenhaus gestreift… Er konnte nicht in diesem Körper bleiben, bei jedem Blick in den Spiegel musste er daran denken, was Sam ihm angetan hatte, er musste diese Hülle loswerden. Aber diese scheußlichen Gefühle erlaubten ihm nicht, sich irgendeiner Hülle zu bedienen und damit die zugehörige Seele direkt in die Hölle zu schicken. Das war ja so _lästig_! Trotzdem hatte er sich seinen Emotionen gebeugt und war als ‚Pater Crowley‘ ins Krankenhaus gegangen, um herauszufinden, welche Patienten es nicht mehr lange machen würden. Als er schon aufgeben wollte – es gab offensichtlich in diesem Krankenhaus nur ins Gras beißende Senioren, - kam ein Notfall rein: Danny. Er hatte einen Motorradunfall gehabt und war schlimm zugerichtet. Die Sanitäter erzählten ihm, dass ein Auto ihn übersehen und Danny in voller Fahrt erwischt hatte. Dabei war seine Wirbelsäule beim Aufschlag verletzt worden, der arme Junge würde nie wieder gehen können, wenn er überhaupt überlebte. Als Crowley ihn sich ansah, war von dem hübschen Gesicht des Mannes kaum mehr etwas zu sehen, er trug einen Verband um den Kopf und eine Nackenstütze. Von Mitleid ergriffen – _urgh, wie lästig! –_ streckte ‚Pater Crowley‘ eine Hand aus, als würde er den Mann segnen wollen, berührte ihn auf der Stirn und konnte spüren, wie zerstört der Körper tatsächlich war. Das würde er nicht überleben. Er blieb bei dem Mann, regelte seine dämonischen Angelegenheiten, wartete die letzten Herzschläge von Danny ab und übernahm die Fleischhülle in dem Moment, als ein befreundeter Sensenmann Dannys Seele in den Himmel begleitete.

Als er in den Körper drang, reparierte er ihn, so gut es ging, bediente sich noch an dem Vorrat der Blutbank und machte sich unauffällig aus dem Staub. In Dannys Jacke fand er dessen Handy und Ausweis. Crowley wollte sich einmal bei seiner Adresse umsehen. Der junge Mann hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Auf dem Handy schaute er in die kürzlich erhaltenen Nachrichten, die neuste war von „Mom“: „Viel Spaß im Urlaub und komm heile zurück, ja?“ – Schade, das würde wohl nicht passieren, _Sorry, Mom._

Crowley schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über sein nacktes Selbst im Badezimmerspiegel fahren. Jetzt, wo das Gesicht nicht mehr zerschunden war, erkannte er, dass er eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Gerade an den zahlreichen neuen Schmuckstücken fand der Dämon Gefallen.

Er hatte sie eigentlich herausnehmen wollen, doch bisher bereiteten die Piercings ihm noch Freude.. und Kevin offensichtlich auch... Der Junge hatte zumindest den Eindruck vermittelt, als er die Schmuckstücke an und in seinem Mund stöhnend erkundet hatte.. Der Gedanke an den süßen Schmerz, als Kevin an seinem Lippenring zog, ließ ihn erneut hart werden. Dies brachte ein weiteres Schmuckstück zum Vorschein: ein Frenulum-Piercing. Alle Piercings musste Danny schon eine Weile besessen haben, sie waren vollständig verheilt und unempfindlich gegenüber Schmerz, außer natürlich, man zog daran. Danny hatte noch mehr, dieser kleinen Überraschungen und er würde jede einzelne von Kevin erkunden lassen. Crowley musste unwiederbringlich grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie überrascht Kevin sein würde, wenn der Dämon ihn seinen Penis lutschen lassen würde, denn vorhin war das Gehirn des Menschleins wohl überfordert gewesen, um noch mehr Unerwartetes aufzunehmen. Nun sie hatten ja noch viel Zeit. Er stieg unter die Dusche und ließ zunächst warmes, dann kaltes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Er fühlte sich lebendig, wie seit 100 Jahren nicht mehr. Sein Glied war offenbar ebenfalls der Meinung, denn auch als er der Erektion mit kaltem Wasser zu Leibe rückte, gab sie nicht klein bei.

Nun, warum nicht, Masturbationsmaterial hatte er schließlich gerade zu Genüge bekommen. Also stellte der Dämon die Temperatur wieder angenehmer und strich mit seinen Fingern über seinen Penis, mit der anderen Hand berührte er den Ring in seiner Lippe und zog ganz leicht daran. Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam seiner Kehle und als er die Augen öffnete fiel sein Blick auf den Analplug, der in dem Duschregal lag. Er gehörte, wie das Haus, Danny, seine Fleischhülle hatte wirklich einige Überraschungen parat. Sein Körper reagierte mit einem Zucken des Muskelringes, vielleicht sollte er es einfach mal probieren? Was war schon dabei? Crowley griff nach dem Plug, befeuchtete ihn mit einer guten Ladung Speichel und führte ihn zu seinem in Erwartung zuckenden Loch.

 _Dieser schmutzige Danny.._ Crowley musste grinsen, schön, wenn Menschen wussten, wie man Spaß hatte. Als er mit dem Plug den Muskelring berührte, entspannte sich sein Körper instinktiv und der Dämon ließ ihn mit einem leisen Stöhnen in sich gleiten.

_Mmmh, das ist definitiv nicht schlecht! Ungewohnt, aber nicht schlecht!_

_„_ Oh!“ Beim Aufrichten hatte sich der Plug in ein _höchst angenehme_ Richtung bewegt. Er musste die Prostata getroffen haben. Er griff wieder zu seinem Penis und pumpte ein paar Mal. Seine Hüften zuckten und der Plug rieb dabei erbarmungslos auf der Prostata. Das fühlte sich so gut an, warum war ihm das bei seiner alten Fleischhülle nie in den Sinn gekommen? Mit den Gedanken war er wieder bei Kevin. Was war nur an diesem Jungen, was ihn nicht losließ? Auch wenn das Gesicht des Jungen es nicht vermuten ließ, war sein Körper doch trainiert, unter seiner Kleidung fanden sich wohldefinierte Muskeln – Sam und Dean schienen ihrem Schützling einiges gezeigt zu haben. Nun, der König hatte ihm auch noch einiges zu zeigen!

Mit der Linken strich er über seine Brustwarzen, die sich sofort aufrichteten – _dieser Körper ist wirklich Wahnsinn!_ Mit harten Stößen trieb er seinen Penis in seine Rechte. Jede Bewegung wurde durch ein Mini-Feuerwerk seiner Prostata begleitet, daher dauerte es auch nicht lange und der Dämon fühlte, schwer atmend, wie sich in seinem Innern ein gewaltiger Orgasmus aufbaute. Ein letzter Stoß, ein letztes Ziehen an seiner Lippe, ein letzter Gedanke an Kevins Gesicht, als er sich in ihm ergoss, da überrollte Crowley einer der intensivsten Orgasmen, die er je erlebt hatte. Sein Stöhnen wurde zu einem Brüllen, als der Orgasmus anhielt. Völlig außer Atem, sackte der König an der Duschwand entlang. _Wow! Das sollte ich bei Gelegenheit mal wiederholen!_

Jedoch nur, wenn er all seine Dämonen weit weggeschickt hatte.

Oh und das würde er definitiv bei Kevin probieren, er konnte es kaum erwarten das vom Höhepunkt verzerrte Gesicht zu sehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie steht ihr dazu? Würdet ihr Crowley gerne auch mal mit jemand anderem sehen? Vielleicht mit Dean? Oder jemand ganz neues (OC)? In einem späteren Kapitel ergibt sich vielleicht mal die Gelegenheit dazu...
> 
> Wie hat euch Crowleys Perspektive gefallen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley braucht den nächsten Schuss und Kevin muss sich wegen des Deals fügen.

# 

Crowley ließ Kevin schlafen, trug ihn jedoch am Abend hinauf auf den Dachboden und legte ihn ins Bett. Dabei erwachte der Junge kurz, schlief aber sofort wieder ein. Kevin schlief die Nacht durch und erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen, mit einem Bärenhunger. Seit dem gestrigen Frühstück, hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Sofort griff er nach der kleinen Flasche Wasser, die für ihn bereitstand. „Guten Morgen Dornrösschen!“ hörte er den Dämon von der Treppe aus sagen. „Ich dachte schon du hast vor, deine Zeit hier einfach zu verschlafen! Das hätte mich wirklich sehr gekränkt!“

Und wieder dieses Grinsen! Konnte Crowley das nicht abstellen? Warum hatte er sich eigentlich für eine ÜBERHAUPT nicht zu seinem Charakter passende Fleischhülle entschieden?! Kevin kam jedoch nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Crowley erschöpft aussah. Unter seinen Augen befanden sich dunkle Ringe und sein gestern noch glänzendes Haar sah stumpf aus. Sein blasses Gesicht setzte einen starken Kontrast zu seinem dunkelblauen Hemd, das nachlässig in die schwarze Jeans gesteckt worden war.

„Ich hab Frühstück gemacht, falls du hungrig bist?“

Nahezu schwarze Augen sahen Kevin fragend an. „Ich.. ähm.. ich bin nicht hungrig.“

Der Dämon wollte ihn sicher nur wieder unter Drogen setzen, so wie gestern mit diesem abgefahrenen Duft... was das wohl gewesen war? Ob das wieder passieren würde? Kevin würde sich hüten, in Crowleys Gegenwart zu tief einzuatmen. Mehr als das und auf Essen zu verzichten, was dieser verdammte Dämon zubereitet hatte, konnte er im Moment nicht tun. Kevin musste auf der Hut sein.

Und wieder betrog ihn sein Körper. Sein Magen ließ ein lautes gurgelndes Knurren hören, welches seine Aussage Lügen strafte. „Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen..“ gab Kevin mit heißen Wangen zu.

„Wo ist meine Kleidung?“

Er wollte nicht nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet hinunter gehen.

„Nun, mein junger Freund, wie dir gestern vielleicht entgangen sein mag, ist dein Hemd zerrissen und deine Hose ist.. ein klein wenig befleckt“, seine Aussage unterstrich er mit einem schmierigen Grinsen.

„Aber weil mir unser kleines Intermezzo so gut gefallen hat, habe ich dir neue Kleider mitgebracht. Willst du dich vor dem Essen frisch machen?“

Bei dem Gedanken an ihr „kleines Intermezzo“ flammten Kevins Wangen auf und schnell antwortete er: „Ja, ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee..“

So hatte er noch ein paar Minuten, um sich mental auf das nächste Gespräch vorzubereiten. Er griff nach den Klamotten, die Crowley ihm entgegenhielt und stürmte ins Bad. Warum regte er sich eigentlich so auf? Hatte Crowley eben eine nette Fleischhülle, es änderte nichts daran, dass dieser Mann seine Mutter gefangen genommen und bedroht und ihm selbst einen Finger abgeschnitten hatte! Dieser verdammte Dämon!

Nach der Dusche zog er die neuen Sachen an, dieses Mal hatte Crowley sich für ein schwarzes T-Shirt entschieden – _er will wohl nicht wieder ein Hemd zerreißen_ – dazu eine dunkle Jeans und eine schwarze Shorts. Kevin putzte sich die Zähne, der Dämon hatte ihm sogar eine Zahnbürste besorgt, _abgefahren_.

Beim Frühstück bestand Kevin auf trockenen Toast und verzichtete auf den Belag, aus Angst Crowley hätte irgendwo Drogen untergemischt. Dabei sah Crowley ihn die ganze Zeit an, er starrte regelrecht. Sein Blick war hungrig, _genau wie gestern_ , aber auch flehend, _das ist neu_. Und gestern hatte Crowley seine Augen, unter denen jetzt finstere Schatten lagen, auch besser unter Kontrolle.

„Was willst du? Warum siehst du mich so an? Da bleibt mir ja das Brot im Hals stecken!“

„Das liegt nur daran, dass du dir das Zeug trocken die Kehle runterzwängst.“, antwortete der Dämon bissig und wandte den Kopf ab.

_Oh, schlecht gelaunt heute was? –_ „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich dir nicht traue.“

Schweigend aß Kevin weiter. Wieder spürte er Crowleys Blick brennend auf der Haut, auch wenn er dieses Mal schnell die Lieder niederschlug, als Kevin ihn dabei erwischte.

_Ich habe kein Mitleid, ich bin nur neugierig!_ Versuchte Kevin sich zu beruhigen, als er sagte: „Crowley... was ist mit dir? Du siehst furchtbar aus.“

Zunächst schwieg der Dämon, auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein innerer Kampf ab, vermutlich, ob er Kevin aufklären sollte… Dann sagte er: „Du erinnerst dich an die Behandlung, die Sam mir zukommen ließ?“

Dean hatte ihm erzählt, was geschehen war. Sie hatten den Dämon ausgetrickst und Sam hatte dem Dämon alle 8 Stunden eine Injektion mit Menschenblut gegeben, um ihn zu heilen und die letzte Aufgabe zur Schließung der Dämonentore zu vollenden, doch die Behandlung war nie abgeschlossen worden.

Kevin nickte und Crowley fuhr fort: „Das Zeug hat mich süchtig gemacht. Normalerweise komme ich einige Tage mit einer Injektion zurecht, außerdem habe ich mir noch eine Dosis im Krankenhaus besorgt, aber die letzte Injektion ist jetzt 5 Tage her...“

_Oh. Oh! Dafür braucht er mich also.._

„Und ich soll dir jetzt nen kleinen Blut-Shot servieren?? Das werde ich nicht.“

_Zumindest nicht freiwillig. Wenigstens hat er niemanden für einen Shot umgebracht._

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Daher möchte ich dich an dieser Stelle an unseren Vertrag erinnern.“ Kevin biss die Zähne zusammen, das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst!

 

Crowley erhob sich, zog aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Spritze und kam auf Kevin zu. „Ich brauche nicht viel.. für die nächsten Tage reicht eine kleine Menge..“, jetzt flehte er beinahe.

Kevin funkelte den Dämon verächtlich an. „Tz! Wie du willst!“ Er ballte die Hand ein paar Mal zur Faust und präsentierte dem Dämon eine hervorstehende Ader. Crowley schluckte.

„Mach schnell.“

„Natürlich.“ In einer fließenden Bewegung kniete der König neben ihm und stach ihm die Nadel in den Arm, zog wenige Milliliter Blut heraus und entfernte die Nadel wieder. Kevin reichte er ein sauberes Taschentuch, um die letzten Tropfen aufzufangen. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz und verabreichte sich das frische Blut. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sackte Crowley in seinem Stuhl zusammen _. Er sieht aus wie ein Heroinjunkie aus den dunkelsten Ecken der Stadt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der König der Hölle ein verdammter Junkie ist.. Die Schwäche muss doch für etwas gut sein… Vielleicht kann ich Sam und Dean eine Nachricht zukommen lassen…_

Nach wenigen Augenblicken, als sich das Blut in Crowleys Körper ausgebreitet hatte, sah er um einiges erholter aus, die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden und seine blauen Augen leuchteten. „Danke.“, flüsterte er.

_„_ Tz _!“ – Danke? Wofür, du hast mich dazu erpresst, du Arsch!_ Doch er verkniff sich weitere Worte.

„Kevin, jetzt, da du mich.. erfrischt hast.. könnten wir doch dort ansetzen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben? Ich wollte dir da noch..“

Kevin sprang auf: „Auf keinen Fall! Das gestern war ein Fehler, du bist ein verdammter Dämon! Du hast meine Mutter entführt, mir vorgemacht, sie sei längst tot und du hast mir meinen Finger genommen!“ Dabei wedelte er mit seiner, dank Cas wieder vollständigen Hand, vor seinem Gesicht. Der Dämon nutzte dies aus und schnappte sich Kevins Hand: „Für mich sieht er ganz in Ordnung aus und mit ein bisschen Spucke wird das schon wieder“, damit leckte einmal genussvor über den kleinen Finger, den er vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit abgeschnitten hatte. der Dämon grinste Kevin unverschämt entgegen. _Das verdammte Grinsen wird dir schon noch vergehen!_ Er funkelte den Dämon finster an.

Crowley fühlte sich dadurch nur noch mehr angestachelt und nahm den Ring- und den Mittelfinger in den Mund, saugte daran und leckte dann so darüber, dass das Piercing über die empfindliche Haut auf der Innenseite der Finger strich. Kevin zog scharf die Luft ein, errötete und zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück. „Hör auf damit!“, rief er aufgebracht.

„Oh Darling, du brauchst dich doch deiner Erregung nicht zu schämen!“

„Als könnte ich von jemandem wie _dir_ erregt werden!“, spuckte Kevin ihm entgegen. Das genau das der Fall war, würde er im Leben nicht zugeben. Es lag sowieso nur an seinen faulen Tricks und dieser Fleischhülle, dass er den Dämon auch nur eines (oder zweiten) Blickes würdigte. Ein Blick in Crowleys Augen verriet, dass ihn das nicht etwa gekränkt hatte, sondern dass ihn Kevins Unwille nur noch mehr anspornte. Er erhob sich mit neuer Leichtigkeit, kam auf Kevin zu und wollte sich über ihn beugen. _Dieses Mal nicht!_

Kevin brachte so schnell es ging den Tisch zwischen sich und den Dämon und achtete darauf, nur noch flach zu atmen. Crowley grinste, er mochte dieses Katz- und Maus-Spiel. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht in gespielter Trauer, „Es tut mir leid, dass du nicht in Stimmung bist, Darling. Wenn du nicht möchtest, ist das in Ordnung. Ich werde mir wohl woanders meine Zerstreuung suchen müssen...“

Der Dämon schlug die Augen nieder und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

_Warum muss er dabei so gut aussehen?_

Mit einem Schnipsen verschwand der König der Hölle. Erleichterung durchströmte Kevin, dieses Mal hatte er sich nicht einlullen lassen!

_Soll er sich doch von jemand anderem befriedigen lassen!_ Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  _Dieser dämliche Dämon_ , _soll er doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!,_ dachte er heftig. _Warum rege ich mich eigentlich so auf? Kann mir doch egal sein, was und mit wem er es treibt!_

Kevin war tief in seine Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken gezogen wurden und sich kräftige Finger von hinten um seinen Hals legten.

* * *

 

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen entfuhr Kevin ein hoher Ton.

„Verzeih Liebling. Habe ich dich erschreckt?“ Die Frage troff geradezu vor Ironie. Der König hatte ihn zum Narren gehalten, wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Als ihm klar wurde, wie nah der Dämon ihm war, hielt Kevin sofort den Atem an, auf der Hut, wegen des gefährlichen Dufts. Doch Crowley machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn loszulassen. Stattdessen fuhr eine Hand am Hals des Jungen etwas höher und zwang ihn dazu seinen Kiefer ein wenig zu öffnen. Kevins Blickfeld verschwamm, _ich muss atmen!_ Er konnte nicht länger aushalten und nahm einen Zug und füllte seine Lungen mit dem so notwendigen Sauerstoff.

_Es riecht nicht wie gestern!_ Vorsichtig nahm Kevin einen weiteren Atemzug. Kein Duft – _Gott sei Dank!_

„Aber manchmal kommt der Appetit beim Essen, Darling.“, flüsterte der Dämon leise in Kevins Ohr. Der heiße Atem löste einen Schauder bei Kevin aus, _wie kann mein Körper mich nur so betrügen und so auf diesen Mann reagieren?!_ Der Dämon setzte ein paar gut platzierte Küsse auf den Hals des Jungen. Er hinterließ einen feuchten Streifen mit seiner Zunge auf dem Weg zu dessen Ohr und strich über das Hintere der Ohrmuschel. Kevin konnte das Zittern nur wenig unterdrücken, seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag wurden schneller und sein Penis zuckte neugierig in seiner Hose.

_Vom eigenen Penis betrogen, tz._ _Was soll ich nur tun? Soll ich mich ihm hingeben? Diesem Dämon?! Nein! Das darf ich nicht!..._ Erneut versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch der Dämon hatte ihn fest im Griff, eine Hand nach wie vor an seiner Kehle.

_Andererseits hatte es sich gestern so gut angefühlt... Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich mit einem Vertrag, der das Leben meiner Mutter beinhaltet, an die Befehle des Bastards gebunden bin. Wenn Crowley es mir befiehlt, muss ich mich ohnehin beugen._

Er atmete tief durch und ließ sich in die Arme des Dämons gleiten, wo dieser ihn bereits erwartete. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn sich zu wehren... Der König ließ die Arme des Jungen los und schlüpfte mit seiner Linken unter dessen T-Shirt, strich über Kevins Bauchmuskeln, hoch zu seiner Brustwarze... Kevin biss sich auf die Unterlippe um sein Seufzen zu unterdrücken und zog dann scharf die Luft ein, als der Dämon seinen Nippel kniff und zwischen seinen Fingern zu rollen begann. Die rechte Hand führte der Dämon über Kevins Kiefer, hin zu dessen Mund und rieb über die Unterlippe, die der Junge sich abermals zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte, um seine Laute abzudämpfen. „Tu das nicht.“ Die Stimme des Königs dröhnte in Kevins Ohren, obwohl er nur in sein Ohr geflüstert hatte, mit einer Stimme, die gefärbt war von einer Lust, die Kevin selbst auch empfand, auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte. Der Dämon wiederholte seine Bewegung und Kevin fühlte, wie sich der Finger abermals über seine Lippe bewegte, wie er sich langsam und sinnlich seinen Weg bahnte und an seinem Mundwinkel kehrt machte, um in der Mitte Halt zu machen und die Lippe herunterzuziehen. Kevin öffnete unwillkürlich den Mund und der Dämon schob seinen Finger hinein, fuhr einmal über Kevins untere Schneidezähne und stupste seine Zunge an. Dadurch angeregt, nahm Kevin den Finger von sich aus, tief in sich auf, benetzte ihn mit seinem Speichel und strich mit seiner Zunge darüber.

„Bist du etwa noch hungrig, Darling?“, raunte Crowley mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. „Ich schlage vor,“ dabei packte er die Zungenspitze des Jungen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger „dass du deine eifrige Zunge anderswo nützlich einsetzt.“

Kevin stockte der Atem, _was mache ich denn hier?!_

Crowley ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl, setzte sich und deutete Kevin mit einer Handbewegung an, ihm nachzukommen. Als dieser, sich nicht rührte, wiederholte der Dämonenkönig seine Handbewegung und Kevins Beine bewegten sich ohne Vorwarnung, ohne seinen Willen. Vor dem Stuhl wurde ihm bedeutet, sich hinzuknien und Kevins Körper gehorchte. Crowley hatte sich unterdessen seiner Hosenknöpfe angenommen und entließ seine Erektion aus der engen Jeans. Kevins Augen weiteten sich, als er den ihm entgegengestreckten Penis ansah. Aus seiner knienden Position hatte er einen guten Blick auf den kleinen Metallstab in Crowleys Schwanz. Kevin musste schlucken, sein Mund war auf einmal staubtrocken. _War das Piercing gestern schon da?_ Sein Penis zuckte neugierig, _war die Hose eben auch schon so eng gewesen?_ Crowley schien seine Gedanken zu lesen: „Gefällt dir mein kleines Schmuckstück? Es scheint dir gestern nicht aufgefallen zu sein, da dachte ich mir, ich zeig es dir noch mal etwas genauer.“

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen setzte er fort: „Jetzt wäre es an der Zeit für deine eifrige Zunge, was meinst du?“

Die Scham brannte in seinen Wangen, doch Kevin konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Und trotz der Scham machte sich Erregung in ihm breit, drängte seinen Verstand zurück und überließ niederen Trieben das Feld. Des Wartens leid, packte der Dämon Kevins Kopf und zog ihn an sich. Kevins Lippen berührten Haut und Metall und ohne, dass er darüber nachgedacht hätte, stahl sich seine Zunge aus seinem Mund. Schüchtern leckte er über Eichel und Schmuck und saugte an der Spitze, leckte über das harte Metall und samtige Haut. Er nahm den Stab zwischen seine Lippen und zog daran. Mit Genugtuung hörte er, wie Crowley die Luft scharf einsog und ihm ein hoher Ton der Überraschung, der Lust und des Schmerzes entwich. Kevins Kopf wurde an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen. „Nun, wenn du es auf diese Art möchtest, werde ich dir diesen Wunsch sicher nicht abschlagen, Liebster.“, knurrte der Dämon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel ist so gut wie fertig, ich weiß, dass es furchtbar ist, an dieser Stelle einen Cut zu machen, I'm so sorry!   
> Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder einen Perspektivwechsel, also seid gespannt!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin hatte es gewagt den König der Hölle zu verärgern, jetzt muss er dafür die Rechnung tragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da habt ihr ihn, den richtigen Smut ;)  
> Lasst ihn euch schmecken!

Mit einem Mal fand Kevin sich auf dem Sofa wieder und konnte sich nicht rühren. _Dämonenkräfte!_

Crowley ließ sich Zeit, als hätte er alle Zeit dieser Welt (die er genaugenommen auch hatte) als er sich entkleidete er. Er öffnete einen Knopf seines Hemdes nach dem anderen; beim untersten angekommen, streifte es sich über die Schultern. Hinter seinem Rücken hielt er mit der Rechten den Saum des linken Ärmels fest und zog seinen Arm heraus. Er wiederholte die Bewegung, so dass auch der andere Arm aus seinem Ärmel glitt. Dabei sah er Kevin provozierend an, steckte dann seine Daumen in die bereits geöffnete Hose und zog sie sich lasziv samt Shorts herunter. Bevor er die Hose jedoch zu seinem Hemd legte, nahm er noch etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Kevin hatte das zwar gesehen, doch war seine Wahrnehmung gerade mit dem nackten Geschöpf beschäftigt, das nun vor ihm stand. Beinahe wäre er wie ein Schuljunge in seine Hosen gekommen. Der Körper des Dämons war anmutig geformt, seine Schultern waren breit, die Haut seiner Oberarme spannte sich über trainierte Muskeln. Kevin ließ den Blick weiter über diesen Körper schweifen, und blieb an den Brustwarzen hängen, denn dort blitzte auf der Seite des Herzens ein weiteres Piercing. _Himmel! Sitzt dieser Kerl etwa voll damit?_ Sofort dachte Kevin zurück an die Frauen, die er im letzten Porno gesehen hatte, (manchmal stibitzte er Deans Laptop, wenn dieser seinen Rausch ausschlief,) deren schwere Brüste damit geschmückt waren. Diese Damen hatten immer gleich beide Seiten verziert. Crowley besaß nur eines, aber dafür besaß er etwas anderes, etwas, was Kevin noch nie bei einem Mann gesehen hatte: Ein Bauchnabelpiercing. Es war nur ein kleiner dezenter Stecker, er hätte ihn beinahe übersehen. Er war fasziniert… wollte die kleinen Stecker berühren, konnte aber wegen der unsichtbaren Fesseln nicht einmal den kleinen Finger heben.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Crowley strich sich grinsend über sein Sixpack. Warum konnte er nicht einfach mal den Mund halten, außerdem würde Kevin das niemals zugeben, auch wenn sein Penis ihn sofort als einen Lügner entlarvte. Kevin konnte sich nach wie vor nicht rühren, sich also auch nicht wehren, als der Dämon ihm das Shirt über den Kopf und die Hosen samt Shorts über seine Knöchel zog.

* * *

 

Der Dämon leckte sich seine Lippen, was er sah, gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut. Er strich über Kevins nackte Haut und sein Penis zuckte frohlockend. _Du_ _willst spielen, das kannst du haben_. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er Kevin in eine sitzende Position, packte seinen Kopf und presste seinen Penis an dessen Lippen. „Neuer Versuch.“

Kevin schoss Blitze aus seinen Augen auf den Dämon und presste seine Lippen zusammen, da griff dieser nach seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bis sich sein Mund öffnete. Der Dämon positionierte sich erneut und schob seinen Schwanz in einer fließenden Bewegung in Kevins Mund. Er spürte wie die Kehle um seinen Penis herum krampfte, als Kevin würgen musste und stöhnte ob der unverhofften Massage. Mit leichten Stößen brachte er seinen Schwanz tiefer in die heiße Öffnung. Kevin musste erneut würgen, doch Crowley ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als sich an den Fremdkörper in ihm zu gewöhnen.

„Du wolltest doch Spielchen spielen, also spielen wir.“ _Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du machst, wenn du keine magischen Sedativa von mir bekommst._

Nach einer Weile, die gefüllt war mit weiteren Stößen entspannte sich Kevin merklich, er würgte nicht mehr und als Crowley inne hielt und ihm in die Augen sah, war jeglicher Widerstand in ihnen verschwunden. Als er Kevin ein wenig mehr Spielraum in seinen Bewegungen ließ, fing er plötzlich an, den Penis des Dämons hingebungsvoll zu lutschen.

 _Das ist interessant_. Crowley löste die übrigen unsichtbaren Fesseln und beobachtete, wie der Menschenjunge seine Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, die Rechte um seine von Speichel benetzte Erektion legte und mit der Linken nach seinem eigenen Penis greifen wollte.

„Na, na, na. Her mit deiner Hand.“, tadelte er den Jungen.

Große braune Augen, vor Lust verschleiert, blickten ihn verständnislos an. Der Junge war voll und ganz im Inneren seines Kopfes, abgeschirmt durch Lust und Erregung. Nun, dann musste er es ihm anders klar machen, dass er sich nicht selbst berühren durfte.

„Kevin, fass mich mit beiden Händen an.“

Seinen Namen erkennend, gehorchte der Junge und schlang seine andere Hand um die Hüften des Dämons. Das war zu gut, um wahr zu sein: Ein Sklave ohne Willen und ohne Angst. Das musste sofort getestet werden.

„Auf die Knie.“

Kevin löste sich, nach einem letzten Kuss auf die Eichel, zog er seine Beine aufs Sofa und begab sich auf alle Viere. Erwartungsvoll blickte er nun den König an und wartete auf neue Anweisungen.

„Nicht bewegen, entspann dich.“ Crowley strich mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, hin zu dem famosen Hintern. Er holte kurz aus und ließ seine Handfläche auf Kevins Backe schnellen. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen stahl sich aus Kevins Kehle hinaus. _Sehr gut_ , so hatte es sich der Dämon erhofft. Er kniete sich hinter Kevin und spreizte dessen Backen, um mit seiner Zunge besseren Zugang zu dem süßen Loch zu haben. Kevins Penis hing schwer zwischen seinen Beinen, er hatte eine rote Farbe angenommen, verärgert über die Nichtbeachtung. Crowley grinste, das war noch lange nicht alles. Genussvoll leckte er über Kevins Hoden hinauf zu diesem süßen engen Ring aus Muskeln. Mit der Zungenspitze dippte er hinein und wurde berauscht durch die lustvollen Laute, die der Junge vor ihm von sich gab. Der Dämon führte den Analplug, den er aus der Hosentasche genommen hatte, zu seinem Mund, benetzte ihn mit Speichel und drückte ihn leicht gegen den zuckenden Muskelring. Kevins Körper  reagierte ganz ausgezeichnet, drückte sich gegen den Gegenstand und seufzte tief, als er in ihn glitt. Als der Plug vollständig eingedrungen war und die Prostata traf, keuchte Kevin auf, Crowley grinste, _Volltreffer! Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen!_ Er strich über den entzückenden Arsch und ließ seine Hand erneut niedersausen. Ein lautes Stöhnen ließ den Dämon erschaudern, dieser Junge war großartig! Ein wenig Druck an den richtigen Stellen in Verbindung mit ein paar gut platzierten Handflächen und der Junge wäre Wachs in seinen Händen!

Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass sein Penis ebenso wenig warten konnte wie Kevins, der mittlerweile vor Lusttropfen überquoll. Nun, ein bisschen wollte er sich noch gedulden. Crowley griff mit der Linken nach Kevins Glied, packte an der Wurzel fest zu, erntete dafür ein leises Wimmern und schlug mit der Rechten wieder auf die Backe. Kevins Hüften stießen in die Luft, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Reibung. Das verursachte Stöhnen hatte etwas Flehendes. Es verlangte nach mehr.  _Fünf, vielleicht sechs, mehr braucht er nicht._

Und diese fünf Hiebe ließ Crowley erbarmungslos auf die Backen des Jungen niederprasseln. Die Hüften zuckten wild und beim letzten Hieb wurde aus dem Stöhnen ein Schrei, Kevin kam. In dicken Strahlen zwängte sich das Sperma aus dem nahezu unberührten Schwanz. Sein Orgasmus schien endlos zu sein, selbst als der Strom längst versiegt war, presste Kevin sich mit stoßenden Hüften sich in Crowleys Faust. Als sein Orgasmus langsam abebbte, strich ihm der Dämon mit der Hand über den Rücken und hörte ihm zu, wie er die Luft in großen Schlucken in seine Lunge zwang. Und dann war er auf einmal still.

„Geht es dir gut, Darling?“ Crowleys Stimme war rau und heiser, sein Penis war so hart, dass es schmerzte.

„Ich..“ Kevin kehrte langsam in seinen Körper zurück, er räusperte sich, „Ich glaube schon? Was.. was hast du mit mir gemacht?“

Da war es wieder, dieses _Gefühl_..! Und obwohl sein Penis ihn anschrie, diesen Jungen ins Delirium zurück zu vögeln, tastete er vorsichtig nach dem Plug und entfernte ihn so sanft es ihm möglich war.

„Nun, ich wollte da etwas probieren..“ Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Crowleys Lippen.

„Scheint, als hätte es dir gefallen.“, fügte er schelmisch hinzu, während er über Kevins gerötetes Hinterteil strich. Der Junge erzitterte, griff nach seinem Shirt und wollte sich damit bedecken. Doch der Dämon hatte anderes im Sinn. Er packte Kevin am Handgelenk: „Warte, ich...“

_Zum Teufel mit diesen Gefühlen! Seit wann verschluckte der König der Hölle sich an seiner eigenen Zunge?! Tief durchatmen, sag diesem Menschen einfach, dass er still halten soll, während er benutzt wird!_

Sein innerer Kampf schien für Kevin sichtbar zu sein, denn mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck fragte er: „Was ist los?“ Dann fiel sein Blick auf Crowleys Schwanz der hart und schwer zwischen dessen Beinen hing. Die Eichel, glänzend von Lust wippte ungeduldig auf und ab.

„Oh.“

Kevin errötete, hob eine Hand, als würde er ihn berühren wollen, ließ sie aber gleich darauf wieder sinken.

Diese kleine Bewegung war dem Dämon genug, um sie als Erlaubnis zu werten und diese dämlichen Gefühle vorerst verstummen zu lassen. Er nahm Kevins Hand und berührte mit dessen Fingerspitzen seine Brust, fuhr über die Brustmuskeln und seine Nippel. Wegen der Berührung, die er selbst hervorgerufen hatte, musste er erschaudern und lehnte sich weiter in diese. Kevins zuvor erschlaffter Penis zuckte schon wieder neugierig, sein Interesse war offenbar geweckt.

 _Genug jetzt!_ Der Dämon konnte nicht länger warten, diese Zurückhaltung machte ihn verrückt! So ließ er seiner Begierde freien Lauf, verschlang Kevin zuerst mit den Augen, dann mit den Händen. Presste seinen Körper an den des Jungen, einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen, zog er ihn an sich. Seine Hand knetete mit Genuss die geröteten Backen des Anderen. Schwer atmend saß Kevin nun rittlings auf dem Schoß des Dämons und rieb seine empfindliche Spitze über dessen Bauchmuskeln. Zwischen den Sofakissen holte Crowley eine Tube Gleitgel hervor, drückte sich eine gute Portion in die Hand und verteilte es zwischen Kevins Backen. Dieser erschauerte wegen der plötzlichen Kälte und als der Dämon den empfindlichen Muskelring streifte, versuchte Kevin sein Stöhnen vergeblich zu unterdrücken, indem er sich auf seine Unterlippe biss: „Ngh!“ Die Mundwinkel des Dämons zuckten und er drückte mit seiner Linken das Glied, was sich an ihm rieb. Mit der Rechten strich er sanft über Kevins Loch und massierte das Gel hinein, um es geschmeidig zu machen. Als er damit zufrieden war, ließ er einen seiner schlanken Finger hineingleiten. Durch den Plug war ein einzelner Finger offenbar kein Problem. An Kevins inneren Wänden reibend, suchte er die Prostata des Jungen. Als er sie fand, ruckten Kevins Hüften heftig und ein heller Ton arbeitete sich aus seiner Kehle heraus. Mit noch etwas Gleitgel versehen, drückte er einen zweiten Finger an Kevins Eingang. Nach kurzem Widerstand entspannte Kevin sich und Crowley drang quälend langsam in ihn ein. Er kostete jede Sekunde voll aus, ließ Kevin Zeit, um sich zu gewöhnen und den Rhythmus bestimmen. Sein Becken bewegte sich vor und zurück, drückte gegen die Lust spendenden Finger und rieb seine Spitze weiter am Bauch des Dämons, verteilte seine Lust in feuchten Streifen darauf. Irgendwann war der Punkt erreicht, an dem der Junge seine Hüften nicht höher treiben konnte und wimmerte, er wollte mehr, mehr von _ihm._

 _Nun, das kann er haben.,_ dachte der Dämon und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

Abermals griff der Dämon nach dem Gleitgel. Der dritte Finger erforderte etwas mehr Geschick, doch nach ein paar gezielten Küssen und Knabbereien an Kevins Nippeln, verlangte er geradezu nach mehr und zwang seinen Schließmuskel sich zu entspannen und gewährte Crowleys Fingern weiteren Einlass. Mittlerweile hielt der Junge seine Stimme nicht mehr zurück, stöhnte jedes Mal, wenn das sensible Nervenbündel in seinem Innern getroffen wurde. Crowley atmete schwer, er hatte sich nun wirklich lange genug zurückgehalten. Er gab Kevin einen innigen Kuss, entzog ihm seine Finger und legte ihn vor sich auf das Sofa. Kevins Muskeln versuchte sich um die Leere zu schließen, doch bevor diese die Gelegenheit dazu hatten, hatte der Dämon seinen Penis mit Gel versehen und war in einer fließenden Bewegung in Kevin eingedrungen. Beide Männer stöhnten tief auf.

 _Mmmh! Das fühlt sich so gut an, ich hätte den Jungen schon viel eher ficken sollen! Verdammtes Mitleid! Genug davon! Ich sollte, bei dem nächsten Anflug von diesen unnützen Emotionen einfach dem Crowley da unten das Denken überlassen.._ Und das tat der Dämon dann auch. Mit seinen Hüften trieb er sich mit jedem Stoß tiefer hinein, in die feuchte enge Wärme. Er spürte, wie Kevin seine Arme um ihn schlang, fast verzweifelt, wie ein Ertrinkender, hielt er sich an ihm fest und griff auf der Suche nach Halt nach den Muskeln seines Rückens. Crowley wurde schneller, er konnte es fühlen, das warme Kribbeln in seinen Lenden, was sich zu seinem Orgasmus aufbauen würde.

Kevin schmolz unter ihm dahin, er war ein stöhnendes Häuflein Elend. Als Kevin erneut kam, stieß Crowley erbarmungslos in ihn und genoss es, wie das Innere des Jungen sich verkrampfte und seinen Penis massierte. Während des Höhepunkts klammerte Kevin sich verzweifelt an Crowleys Rücken und ritzte mit seinen Nägeln Striemen in die Haut des Dämons. Der brennend süße Schmerz sendete Funken durch seinen ganzen Körper und drängte ihn weiter Richtung Orgasmus. Als er ihn erreichte, grollte es in Crowleys Kehle, ein Knurren vermischt mit einem Stöhnen bahnte sich den Weg hinaus. Mit ein paar letzten Stößen endete sein Orgasmus. Schwer atmend beugte sich der Dämon vor, küsste Kevin im Nacken und zog sich aus ihm zurück. Als seine Eichel die feuchte Wärme verließ, keuchte der Junge auf, seine Muskeln versuchten vergeblich die Leere zu schließen. Crowley genoss diesen Anblick, davon könnte er sicher niemals genug bekommen. Er strich mit seiner Hand sanft über Kevins Rücken.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er eine Welle eines Gefühls über sich rollen.

 _Was zum… Was soll das sein?_ Dann dämmerte es ihm: _Ich glaub ich muss kotzen, im Ernst jetzt, Zuneigung?! Das halt‘ ich nicht aus, ich muss weg. Weg von hier. Weg von diesem Menschen, der mich nur durcheinander bringt!_

Aufgebracht und als hätte er sich an Kevins Haut verbrannt, erhob der Dämon sich hastig und wollte sich zügig entfernen, da blickte er noch einmal auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt hinunter, in der er gerade seinen Samen gegeben hatte. Mitleid ergriff ihn und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.

 _Fuck! Ist ja schon gut!,_ dachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, nahm eine Decke und breitete sie über dem Jungen aus. Das musste ausreichen, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Dann griff er zu seiner Hose und seinem Hemd und verließ den Raum.

_Diese beschissenen Gefühle!_

Wütend stapfte Crowley durch das Haus, im Flur zog er sich Hose und Hemd über. Als er einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel der Garderobe warf und sein aufgewühltes Gesicht sah, erfasste ihn eine neue Welle der Verachtung. „Argh!!“

Mit einem knackenden Geräusch zersplitterte der Spiegel, als der Dämon seine Faust hineinrammte. „Fuck!!“ Die Scherben fielen dem Dämon vor die Füße, Tropfen dunkelroten Blutes fielen darauf. _Fuck!_ Schnell ging er zum nächsten Wasserhahn, um die Glassplitter aus seiner Hand zu spülen. _Ich muss hier raus!_ Hastig wickelte er ein Geschirrtuch um seine Hand, schnappte sich seine Lederjacke und stürmte aus der Haustür.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt haut Crowley ab, wo es ihn wohl hin verschlägt? Lasst euch überraschen ;-)
> 
> Braucht er vielleicht ein weiteres Piercing, um Kevin zu überraschen?   
> Ich bin da noch etwas unschlüssig..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin verliert sich in den Berührungen Crowleys und gibt sich ganz und gar hin <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte euch Kevins Perspektive des Aktes nicht vorenthalten ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß :)

 

Kevin saß auf dem Schoß des Dämons und rieb sich an dessen Bauch, während sich Crowleys schlanker Finger daran machte, sein Innerstes zu erkunden. Es fühlte sich aufregend an, er empfand keinerlei Schmerz, nur ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, dass ihn nach mehr Berührungen von dem Mann unter ihm verlangen ließ.

_Berühr mich! Fass mich an!_

Und als hätte er seine Bitte gehört, fand der Dämon in dem Moment die Prostata des Jungen und sendete damit Funken durch seinen Körper. „Ah!“, der Laut konnte nicht aufgehalten werden, Kevins Hüften zuckten heftig und pressten sich der Berührung entgegen. Crowley entfernte seinen Finger und zog den Kopf des Jungen hinunter, um ihn zu küssen.  Gerade als Kevin zu Wimmern beginnen wollte – _Berühr mich! –_ kehrten die Finger zurück, sie waren kühl, neues Gleitgel wurde in ihn gerieben. Sanft drückten sie gegen seinen Eingang und warteten darauf, dass dieser sie einließ. Kevin konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz und gar auf seine unteren Körperregionen, zwang sich dazu, tief einzuatmen und lehnte sich gegen die Finger des Königs. „Mhmm!“ seufzte er, als sie sein Loch füllten.

 _Gib mir mehr!_ DochCrowley rührte sich nicht, auch als Kevin fordernde Laute von sich gab, seine Finger bewegten sich nicht; er wollte offenbar, dass der Junge sich selbst bewegte. Vorsichtig presste dieser sich weiter gegen die Hand, die ihm Befriedigung versprach. Seine Hüften bewegten sich langsam, vor und zurück, jede Richtung bereitete auf ihr Weise Lust. Kevin stöhnte leise, wenn seine Eichel über die Bauchmuskeln des Dämons rieb oder dessen Finger seine Prostata streiften. Auf dem Bauch des Dämons bildete sich ein immerzu größer werdender Fleck aus Lust, die aus Kevins Spitze trat und durch seine Bewegungen verteilt wurde. Sein Körper suchte nach _mehr_ , mehr Berührung, mehr Kontakt, seine Muskeln zitterten, sie gaben ihr Bestes auf der Suche nach Befriedigung.

 _Gib mir mehr! Bitte, mehr!_ Kevin wimmerte und sah flehend in die Augen des Königs hinunter.

Abermals wurde seine innere Bitte erhört, er fühlte erneut kühle Feuchtigkeit an seinem Eingang und wie ein weiterer Finger Einlass forderte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, der Forderung nachzukommen, es gelang ihm nicht. _Ich kann... nicht...!_ Frustration wollte sich gerade in ihm ausbreiten, als ruckartig seine Gedanken auf einen süßen Schmerz an seiner Brust gelenkt wurden.

„Ah!“ Crowley hatte begonnen an seinen Nippel zu knabbern und gerade als der Schmerz zu viel zu werden drohte, leckte der Dämon besänftigend darüber, saugte genüsslich an der kleinen Knospe. Die Seite wurde gewechselt, Küsse auf Kevins Brust verteilt, der Nippel zunächst zwischen den Lippen des Königs stimuliert. Als die Brustwarze sich aufgerichtet hatte, knabberte der König daran und kurze Schmerzimpulsen ließen kleine Sterne in Kevins Sichtfeld tanzen, während der Dämon seine Finger in ihm spreizte, um den Muskel für einen dritten Finger zu weiten. Kevin wurde von seinem Verlangen übermannt, seine Hände begannen auf Crowleys Schultern zu zittern und als Crowley seine Finger dieses Mal an Kevins Eingang drückte, zwang dieser seine Muskeln dazu, sich zu Öffnen und presste sich gegen die Hand des Königs. Das Gleitgel machte die schlanken Finger geschmeidig und mit einem Mal schlüpfte der dritte Finger des Königs ebenfalls in Kevin hinein. Quälend langsam drangen die Finger in ihn, ließen ihm Zeit, sich an die Dehnung zu gewöhnen. Vorsichtig tastete Crowley nach der Prostata und wurde fündig – Kevin stieß zwischen schweren Atemzügen helle Töne der Lust aus, seine Hüften stießen in die Luft. Schlanke Finger glitten hinein und hinaus und Kevin lehnte sich stöhnend und zuckend in jede Lust spendende Berührung des Dämons. Dieser hatte offenbar genug von dem Vorspiel und entzog Kevin nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss seine Finger, was Kevins Muskeln dazu brachte, sich um die Leere, die plötzlich in seinem Innern herrschte, schließen zu wollen.

 _Mmnein! Nicht!,_ er stieß einen flehenden Laut aus.

In der nächsten Sekunde fand Kevin sich auf dem Rücken wieder, der König über ihm, seinen Penis an seinem Eingang reibend. _Oh!_ Dann drang er in einer fließenden Bewegung in ihn ein. Beide Männer stöhnten laut auf.

_Er ist in mir! Oh Fuck! Ein Dämon ist in mir!_

Doch statt der blanken Panik, die ihm sein Verstand vorschlug, empfand Kevin nur heißes Verlangen, er wollte mehr. Mehr von dem Dämon, mehr von der Lust. Heiße Begierde schnürte ihm beinahe die Kehle zu. Seine Sicht verschwamm und Halt suchend griff er nach den Schultern des Dämons, bohrte seine Finger in die Muskeln auf Crowleys Rücken und stöhnte ungezügelt in sein Ohr. Kevins Kopf war wie leergefegt, seine Wahrnehmung begrenzt, auf lustvolle Stimuli. Er nahm den Penis des Königs tief in sich auf und genoss jeden der gezielten Stöße auf seine Prostata, jede Reibung seines Glieds zwischen ihren heißen Bäuchen. Die Funken, die dadurch hervorgerufen wurden, breiteten sich erst in Kevins Körper aus, sammelten sich dann in seinen Lenden und als sie sich zu seinem Orgasmus zusammenschlossen, bohrten sich seine Finger in Crowleys Fleisch und hinterließen tiefe Striemen auf dessen Rücken. Crowley knurrte und kam kurz darauf mit einem dunklen Grollen und pumpte seinen Samen mit harten Stößen tief in Kevins Innere. Kevin konnte _es_ fühlen, heiß breitete sich das Sperma in seinem Innern aus, als der Dämon seinen Orgasmus mit ein paar letzten rauen Stößen zum Ende brachte.

Kevin spürte, wie der König sich vorbeugte und auf der weichen Haut seines Nackens einen Kuss platzierte und sich dann vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog. Kevin keuchte, als der langsam erschlaffende Penis aus ihm glitt. Er fühlte sich plötzlich leer und sein Muskelring zuckte, um sich um diese Leere zu schließen, als würde er nicht akzeptieren können, dass der Schwanz des Königs verschwunden war. Die Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich, seine Haut streichelte, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem sensiblen Loch ab, er seufzte und genoss die warme Berührung der Hand. Plötzlich zischte Crowley und die Hand verschwand. Die Stimmung im Raum schien umzuschlagen, doch Kevin war zu befriedigt und zu erschöpft, um sich darum zu kümmern. Er war so _müde._ Seine Glieder waren so schwer, ein Nickerchen würde ihm guttun. Die schweren Lieder fielen ihm zu und als dann noch eine Decke über ihn gebreitet wurde, schlief er nahezu sofort ein.

Das Crowley aufgebracht den Raum verließ, bekam er nicht einmal mehr mit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowleys Ziel: Einfach nur weg. Wohin es ihn verschlägt, könnt ihr nächste Woche erfahren :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley hat sich mit dem Motorrad aus dem Staub gemacht und will sich von Kevin ablenken. Doch wie weit wird er dazu gehen?

Die Haustür knallte hinter dem Dämon zu. Er wusste, dass es schlimmer wurde. Je länger eine Dosis zurücklag, desto schlimmer wurden die Emotionen und umso schwieriger waren sie zu kontrollieren. Doch neuerdings schien es auch direkt nach einer Injektion zu einer Gefühlsachterbahn zu kommen.

_Das ist ja so unfassbar lästig!!_

Er griff nach dem Helm, der über dem Seitenspiegel der Maschine hing schwang sich auf das Motorrad und fuhr los. Der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit würde ihm helfen sich zu beruhigen. Vermutlich.

Mit allem was die Pferdestärken der Maschine hergaben, raste Crowley über die Straße. Die Geschwindigkeit schien erst nicht zu helfen, doch nachdem er einige Kilometer hinter sich gebracht hatte, beruhigte der Dämon sich langsam. Als er in der nächsten Ortschaft an einer Gaststätte vorbeikam, dachte er, dass ein Drink jetzt genau das Richtige wäre. So fuhr er auf den Parkplatz der Kneipe, stieg von dem Motorrad und hing den Helm über einen der Seitenspiegel. Der Dämon folgte zwei anderen Bikern in die Kneipe, die ihn kritisch von oben herab ansahen, vermutlich, weil sie gesehen hatten, wie er völlig ohne Schutzkleidung von der Maschine gestiegen war.

_Wenn ihr wüsstet, dass ich der König der Hölle bin, würdet ihr mich anders ansehen._

Damit warf er ihnen einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu und trat an den Tresen. Es war jetzt 13 Uhr – Mittagszeit – daher tummelten sich noch weitere Leute in dem kleinen Etablissement, um ihre hungrigen Mägen zu füllen. Kurz überflog Crowley die Karte und wog ab, ob er auch etwas zu Essen bestellen sollte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er daran dachte, dass er völlig übereilt aus dem Haus gestürzt war, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob er Geld dabei hatte. Fahrig griff er in seine Hosentaschen – sein Handy, aber kein Geld. Dann die Taschen seiner Jacke – rechts: Nichts. Doch in der linken Tasche fand er ein paar zerknüllte Scheine.

_Gott sein Dank!_

Ob des Gedankens musste Crowley schmunzeln. _Der_ hatte wohl eher weniger damit zu tun, dass er Geld in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte…

Als der Barmann zu ihm kam, bestellte der Dämon sich einen Scotch, er bezweifelte, dass sie hier seinen Favoriten hatten und auch, dass er ihn sich leisten konnte, mit den paar übriggebliebenen Kröten. Der Barmann beäugte ihn kurz, um abzuschätzen, wie alt er war, befand ihn offenbar für alt genug und servierte ihm seine Bestellung.

„Bisschen früh für Scotch oder nicht?“ raunte ihm der Barmann zu. Crowley ließ sich den ersten Schluck die Kehle hinuntergleiten und schloss dabei genießerisch die Augen. „Deshalb aber nicht weniger notwendig.“, antwortete er.

„Der Job oder die Frauen?“ fragte der Mann. „Mein Job hat mir noch nie solchen Ärger bereitet“, seufzte Crowley. Der Mann nickte verstehend und schenkte ihm nach: „Der geht aufs Haus.“ Dankbar nahm Crowley einen großen Schluck und versank in seinen Gedanken, die unaufhaltbar immer wieder um Kevin kreisten.

Mittlerweile dämmerte es draußen und Crowley war trotz des netten Barmanns das Geld ausgegangen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich um einiges entspannter, als noch bei seiner Ankunft. Seine Wangen färbte ein leichtes Rosa, als er den letzten Schluck aus seinem zum wiederholten Male gefüllten Glas nahm.

Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie ein neuer Gast die Kneipe betrat und sich zum Tresen begab.

„Ein Bier, bitte.“

 _Irgendwie kommt mir die Stimme bekannt vor…_ Crowley drehte (seiner Meinung nach) unauffällig seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, um einen kurzen Blick auf den Neuankömmling zu werfen.

_Ist das…?_

Sein Blick sprang zurück in sein leeres Glas.

 _Nein… was sollte der hier in Schottland machen._ _Das kann nicht sein… Der Alkohol muss mir einen Streich spielen._

Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Hocker herum und warf dem Mann neben sich einen weiteren Blick zu.

_Was zum… er ist es wirklich, was will der denn hier?_

Crowley verdrehte die Augen, schaute aber noch ein weiteres Mal in die Richtung, nur um wirklich sicher zu sein. Doch genau in dem Moment drehte auch der Mann neben ihm sich ein Stück und sah dem Dämon geradewegs in die Augen.

„Hallo, ich bin Sam.“

Der Mann hielt ihm die Hand hin. Crowleys kurz zuvor noch gelähmte Gedanken rasten, was wollte Sam hier? War Dean auch hier? Warum war Crowley nicht schon längst tot, obwohl doch ein Jäger neben ihm saß?

_Oh! Sam hat mich nicht erkannt._

Seine betäubten Gedanken holten langsam auf.

_Mm, ich sollte ihm wohl jetzt besser nicht auf die Nase binden, wer ich bin._

Crowley lächelte den Mann neben sich an, ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie: „Hi, ich bin Danny!“

Sam lächelte zurück und sagte: „Ich suche einen alten Bekannten, hast du ihn vielleicht gesehen?“

Damit reichte er Crowley ein Foto, auf dem ein Mann Mitte Vierzig mit dunklen Haaren und Bart abgebildet war. Der Dämon musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

 _Das bin ja ich!_ _Meine Hülle, wenn du sie nicht besudelt hättest!_

Doch er antwortete nur: „Nein, tut mir leid, ich kenne den Mann nicht. Wie heißt er, wo soll er sich denn rumtreiben? Vielleicht kann ich mich mal umhören?“

Sam überlegte kurz, ob er die Informationen preisgeben sollte, entschied sich aber dafür, dass es das wert wäre, wenn er dafür rausbekommen könnte, wo sich der König der Hölle versteckt hielt.

„Mein Kontakt konnte mir leider auch nur sagen, dass er sich im Süden Schottlands aufhalten soll. Sein Name ist Crowley. Er treibt sich mit zwielichtigen Personen umher, daher ist höchste Vorsicht geboten, falls du ihn sehen solltest.“

_Gut, dass ich selbst nicht wusste, wo es mich hin verschlägt. Meine nichtsnutzigen verräterischen Untergebenen hätten Sam sonst noch ein Kreuzchen auf die Karte gemalt._

„Wenn er sich doch mit so bösen Leuten umgibt, warum suchst du ihn dann? Ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich?“, fragte Crowley unschuldig.

„Das ist der Grund dafür, dass ich ihn suche, ihm muss geholfen werden.“, erwiderte Sam ernst.

 _Föhni lügt wirklich gut, das muss man ihm lassen,_ dachte er und sagte: „Was, wenn er sich nicht helfen lassen will?“

„Das spielt keine Rolle, er ist nicht der Einzige, der betroffen ist, es hängt mehr davon ab, dass ich ihn finde.“ Sam klang frustriert, beinahe verbittert.

_Will er die Behandlung etwa beenden und die Dämonentore doch noch schließen?_

_„_ Das klingt ernst, ist es wirklich so dringend?“

Der Größere presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte: „Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit. Aber ich befürchte, ich werde heute nichts mehr ausrichten können, es ist schon dunkel.“

„Dann solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen und entspannen, damit du morgen erfolgreich sein kannst.“

Daraufhin brummte Sam seine Zustimmung und nahm einen langen Zug aus seinem Bier. Er hob seine Hand, um den Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und bestellte sich ein zweites Bier. Mit einem Blick auf Crowley sagte er: „Mach zwei draus.“ Der Barkeeper nickte und stellte den beiden Männern die Flaschen hin. Crowley lächelte: „Danke.“

 _Ein Winchester hat mir gerade ein Bier ausgegeben, dass sowas mal passieren würde!_ Innerlich musste der Dämon lachen, die Situation war wirklich zu komisch.

„Keine Ursache.“

„Nein, wirklich, ich dachte schon, ich müsste aufhören, mich zu betrinken. Ich hab‘ mein Portemonnaie vergessen und mir ist gerade das Geld ausgegangen.“, seufzte Crowley mitleiderregend.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich in diese Kneipe gestolpert bin.“, meinte Sam und klopfte dem Dämon auf die Schulter. Die Berührung hatte den Dämon überrascht, doch er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und überspielte seine Verblüffung indem er einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm.

„Danny, sag, wo kommst du her, wohnst du hier in der Nähe?“, fragte Sam. Crowleys Wangen wurden heiß, _an den Namen muss ich mich erst gewöhnen.._ außerdem war das nun wirklich eine von den Fragen, auf die er dem Jäger besser nicht antworten sollte und trotzdem nickte er: „Ja, ein paar Orte weiter. Meine Großeltern haben mir ein Haus vererbt.“

Das war nicht einmal gelogen, das war es, was er in den vergangenen Wochen über Danny hatte herausfinden können.

Danach lenkte er die Unterhaltung zu ungefährlicheren Themen (schließlich wusste Crowley, womit sich der Andere in seiner Freizeit beschäftigte) und bemerkte, wie froh Sam über eine normale Unterhaltung war. So kamen sie ins Gespräch über Literatur und Sport und Sam bestellte munter weiter Bier und Shots für jeden von ihnen.

Einige Stunden und Gläser später lagen sich die beiden Männer lachend in den Armen. Beide hatten jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen gelegt und griffen mit der freien Hand nach dem nächsten Schnaps. Sie stießen miteinander an und wären beim Trinken beinahe gemeinschaftlich von ihren Hockern gefallen.

Sam gluckste noch, als er ein neues Thema anfing: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte mit meinem Bruder so viel Spaß, wie jetzt mit dir.“ Er seufzte. „In letzter Zeit ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert zwischn uns…“

„Du klingst, als würdest du über deine anstrengende Ehefrau redn statt über Dean.“ Crowley biss sich auf die Zunge, Danny konnte nicht wissen, wie Sams Bruder hieß.  _Fuck._ Angespannt hielt er den Atem an.

Sam zog verwirrt für eine Sekunde seine Augenbraue hoch, hatte er Crowleys Patzer bemerkt?

„Du has‘ recht, ich sollte nicht so über ihn red‘n, er will nur das Beste für mich.“, der Alkohol hatte Sams Gedanken schwer gemacht und machte sich bereits in seiner Sprache bemerkbar.

Der Dämon atmete erleichtert aus, erhob sein Glas und grinste Sam an: „Das will ich auch.“ Und schon stießen die beiden erneut an.

 „Danny, du bis‘n feiner Kerl, ihs bin froh, dass ihs dihs kenn‘gelernt hab!“, lallte Sam fröhlich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „D’rauf trink’n wir!“, damit wedelte er dem Barkeeper zu, der grinsend nachschenkte – er machte heute Abend mit den beiden Trunkenbolden ein gutes Geschäft, vermutlich würde zumindest einer von ihnen auch noch ein Zimmer benötigen, das gab noch ein kleines Sümmchen obendrauf.

Die Gläser klirrten, als sie gegeneinander gerammt wurden. „Stoop!“, rief Sam ernst, „darauff trink’n wir brüdl-lich!“ Crowley grinste: „So wie du wills‘!“

Sie stießen also ein weiteres Mal an, führten ihre Gläser am Arm des anderen vorbei zu ihren Mündern, tranken und pressten im nächsten Moment ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Augenblick aufeinander.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass mir an einem Tag ein Winchester einen ausgibt und mich auch noch küsst!_

Der Alkohol ließ ihn diese Tatsache aber mehr als entspannt sehen und daher grinste er einfach freudig vor sich hin. Er hatte wirklich Spaß und seit Stunden nicht mehr an Kevin gedacht, ob es dem Jungen gut ging?

„Ihs muss mal!“, hickste Sam, erhob sich von seinem Hocker und kramte Geld für den Barkeeper aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Warte, warteee, ich muss auch!“ Sich gegenseitig stützend machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Toilette. Nachdem sie mehrere Male beinahe gefallen wären, schafften sie es, sich jeweils vor einem Becken zu positionieren. Crowley klappte sein Hemd in wundersamer Betrunkenenmanier nach oben und konnte Sams Blick spüren, als er seinen Penis aus seiner Hose befreite und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, dies möglichst lasziv zu tun. Er rieb mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an seinem Schaft entlang, bevor er sich grinsend erleichterte.

_Glaub ja nicht, ich hätte deinen Blick nicht bemerkt, Mr. Winchester!_

In seinem Augenwinkel sah er, wie der Größere seinen Kopf schüttelte und sich seiner eigenen Hose widmete. Als sie beide fertig waren und nach dem Händewaschen gleichzeitig nach dem Handtuch griffen, sah Sam den Dämon an und fing lauthals an zu lachen: „So kanns‘ du doch nich‘ raus!“ und zeigte auf Crowleys Bauch, der nach wie vor entblößt war, da der Dämon sein Hemd immer noch hochgeklappt hatte. Mit einem Mal blieb Sam das Lachen im Hals stecken, als er den Bauch des Dämons genauer betrachtete: „Woah! Was is‘ das denn, Alter?!“

Er streckte seine Hand aus, um den kleinen Stecker in Crowleys Bauchnabel zu berühren, zuckte jedoch im letzten Moment zurück.

„Nur zu, is schick nich?“, sagte Crowley und griff nach Sams Hand, um sie an seinen Bauch zu führen. Er strich mit der Hand des Anderen über seine Muskeln und stupste mit Sams Daumen sein Piercing an.

„Ich hab noch mehr davon, wills‘ du sie sehn?“

Sam nickte und beobachtete wie der Mann vor ihm sein Hemd noch höher schob und seine Nippel und damit einen weiteren Stecker aufgedeckte. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich Sam über den harten Nippel und sah, wie ‚Danny‘ sich seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne klemmte und leise seufzte.

Sams Gehirn, benebelt vom Alkohol, erinnerte sich daran, dass der Andere von mehreren Piercings gesprochen hatte und blickte fragend in die blauen Augen des Kleineren. „Has‘ du noch mehr?“ raunte er und Crowley brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstanden hatte, was der Jäger von ihm wollte, doch dann, grinste er schelmisch und öffnete langsam seine Hose. Dabei wurden Sams Augen immer größer. Crowley holte seinen, durch die vorherige Stimulierung, halb harten Penis hervor und sagte: „So kann man‘s nich‘ sehn, dafür muss‘ du dich schon n‘ wenig anstreng‘n.“

Sam schluckte, hin und hergerissen, ob der Andere ihn nur veralbern wollte oder ob er es ernst meinte.

„Feigling.“, schnaubte Crowley, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und griff abermals nach der Hand des Anderen und fuhr damit über seinen Schwanz. Sam trat einen Schritt näher und strich dann selbstständig über den zuckenden Penis. Als dieser zur vollen Härte erigiert war, zog Crowley ihn so zu sich hin, dass seine Eichel seinen Bauch berührte und der kleine metallische Stab für Sam sichtbar wurde.

Sam ging in die Hocke und seine grünen Augen weiteten sich– „tut das nich weh?“, fragte er und berührte vorsichtig die kleinen Kugeln. Crowley schüttelte den Kopf, „nich, wenn du nich dran ziehst.“ Crowley erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie Kevin daran gezogen hatte und konnte spüren, wie sein Penis in seiner Hand daraufhin pulsierte. Auf seinen Wangen zeigte sich ein zartes Rosa, als der Jäger vorsichtig über sein Frenulum strich, um die Härte des Metallstabs unter der weichen Haut zu spüren.

Sam war fasziniert, er konnte kaum den Blick von dem Glied vor sich losreißen, blickte dann jedoch ernst in Crowleys Gesicht und meinte: „Glaubs du, ich sollte mir auch eins machen lassn?“

Der Dämon blickte auf ihn herab und hob seinen Fuß an den Schritt des Größeren und sagte: „Willst du gleich dein bestes Stück riskier‘n?“

Dieser sog die Luft ein und antwortete gepresst: „Naja, vielleich‘ doch lieber etwas weniger Riskantes…“

Daraufhin setzte der Dämon seinen Fuß wieder ab und strich mit der Rechten zunächst durch dessen Haar und dann über das Ohr des Jägers „Nun, vielleicht hier?“, über dessen Lippen – „oder hier?... Oder … hier?“ – er grinste und streckte Sam die Zunge heraus.

Sam erzitterte unter Crowleys Berührungen und der Dämon genoss es sichtlich den Jäger aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Der Daumen des Dämons befand sich nach wie vor an dessen Lippen, drückte die Unterlippe nach unten, sodass Sams Mund sich ein wenig öffnete und Crowleys Finger mühelos in ihn dringen konnte. Sam strich mit seiner Zunge zurückhaltend darüber, zog dann jedoch seinen Kopf ruckartig zurück, als wäre ihm gerade klar geworden, was er da gerade getan hatte. Dabei verlor er plötzlich sein Gleichgewicht und plumpste unsanft auf seinen Hintern.

 _Schade, hier muss der Spaß wohl erst mal aufhören, auch wenn es gerade so interessant war._ Der Dämon lachte und hielt Sam eine Hand hin, um ihm hoch zu helfen.

„Danny, du Idiot, lach mich nich aus!“, Sam musste selbst lachen, ergriff die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.

„Tut mir leid, aber das sah einfach zu witzig aus!“, er grinste, „Was kann ich tun, damit du mir verzeihst?“

Auf Sams Stirn zeichneten sich Falten der Konzentration ab, während er überlegte. Da kam ihm offenbar eine Idee, die er mit einem Kopfschütteln abtat und sagte nur: „Trink noch einen mit mir.“

„Nun, dann werde ich mich opfern!“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich erneut zu einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, um auf Sams Kosten noch etwas Alkohol zu vernichten.

Nach dem zweiten Schnaps bemerkte Crowley, dass Sam ihn immer wieder ansah. Ob der Jäger Verdacht geschöpft hatte?

„Was‘ los? Hab‘ ich was im Gesicht?“, fragte er ihn.

„Mh? Ne, dein Gesicht sieht gut aus. Ich… naja …also… eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, du könntest deine Schuld auch anders begleichen, als auf meine Kosten zu trinken…“ Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, eigentlich hatte er schon viel zu viel gesagt, er sollte jetzt besser den Mund halten.

Doch das Interesse des Dämons war geweckt: „An was hattest du da gedacht, Sam?“

„Mm, vielleicht…“, Sams Gehirn arbeitete angestrengt, um etwas Unverfängliches herauszubringen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Rückenmassage?“, fiel ihm Crowley in seine Gedanken. Das Gesicht des Jägers hellte sich auf: „Das klingt nach einer tollen Idee!“ Nach dem langen Flug in der Holzklasse tat ihm auch nach mehreren Tagen immer noch alles weh.

Kurz entschlossen, wandte Sam sich an den Barmann und fragte: „Habt ihr hier noch ein Zimmer frei?“

Der Mann lächelte und nickte, damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Vielleicht könnte er gleich beide Saufnasen einquartieren, das gäbe einen schicken Bonus für einen Abend unter der Woche.

Er wandte sich an Crowley: „Wir haben auch noch ein zweites Zimmer, wenn du möchtest. Ich kann dir aber auch ein Taxi rufen, du solltest zumindest nicht mehr fahren.“ Crowleys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln: „Ich kann es mir leider nicht leisten, irgendeines deiner Angebote anzunehmen…“

Auf Sams Stirn traten Sorgenfalten: „Du kanns‘ ja nich‘ auf der Straße schlafn. Gibt‘s hier kein Zimmer mit zwei Betten?“

„Doch klar. Das Einzelzimmer kostet 40, das Doppelzimmer 55 Pfund. Frühstück ist inklusive.“

„Super, das nehmen wir!“ rief Sam fröhlich, als hätten sich all seine Probleme damit in Luft aufgelöst. Er reichte dem Mann seine Kreditkarte und ließ ihn die Zimmergebühr und ein großzügiges Trinkgeld abbuchen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln gab der Barkeeper die Karte zurück und überreichte Sam den Schlüssel mit den Worten: „Hier vorne links, die Treppe hoch und dann am Ende des Flurs das rechte Zimmer, Nummer 6.“

„Danke!“, flötete Sam, griff nach Crowleys Arm und zog ihn Richtung Treppe.

_Ob das eine kluge Idee ist, sich mit einem Jäger das Zimmer zu teilen?_

Doch Crowley war zu betrunken, um den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen und ließ sich von Sam zu dem Zimmer führen. Er öffnete die Tür, was einen kleinen Moment dauerte, da das Aufschließen durch den Alkohol für den Größeren etwas kniffelig wurde, doch dann hielt Sam ‚Danny‘ die Tür auf und ließ ihn in das Zimmer eintreten, seine Hand nach wie vor auf dessen Arm. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte hasst mich nicht dafür, dass ich hier aufhöre!
> 
> Was glaubt ihr, passiert in diesem Zimmer mit den beiden Männern?  
> Überwindet Sam seine Scham?  
> Kann Crowley seine betrunkene Zunge im Zaum halten?
> 
> Kommt nächste Woche vorbei, um es herauszufinden!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gibt Sam eine Massage und bewundert sein Tattoo... ein bisschen zu sehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ein bisschen spät dran - Sorry!
> 
> Es gibt ein winziges bisschen 'Folter', nur, dass ihr Bescheid wisst.

 Sam zog Crowley hinter sich die Treppen hoch, öffnete die Tür und grinste den Anderen an: „Zeit für deine Entschuldigung!“

 _Dieser gerissene Schuft,_ damit meinte er den Barmann,  _er hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass die ‚zwei Betten‘ aus einem Doppelbett bestehen. Naja, wenn ich schon mal hier bin, sollte ich auch das Beste aus der Situation machen!_

Crowley grinste. „Okay, ich wird‘ dir eine Massage verpassn, die du so schnell nich‘ vergessn wirs‘! Zieh dein Hemd aus!“, hickste er und deutete er auf das Bett, zog seine Jacke aus und machte sich daran, die Schränke des Zimmers zu durchsuchen.

 _In der Regel sollte hier eigentlich … Ah, da ist es ja!_ Er griff nach der Handcreme und drehte sich grinsend zu Sam. „Ich wär‘ dann so weit!“

Sam hatte es gerade mal bis zum Bett hinüber geschafft und wollte gerade damit beginnen, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Die schienen ihm offenbar wegen seines Pegels ein paar Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, seine Zungenspitze lugte konzentriert zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war der Dämon bei ihm und fing an, die unteren Knöpfe zu öffnen und Sam damit entgegen zu kommen. Als sie sich beim mittleren Knopf trafen, lächelte Crowley: „Ich mach das schon, entspann dich einfach.“

„Mmm, okay..“, brummte der Größere, ließ sich sein Hemd ausziehen, sich aufs Bett drücken und gehorchte, als Crowley sagte: „Leg dich auf den Bauch.“

Crowleys Augen glitten über Sams Rückenmuskulatur, als er seine Arme neben seinem Kopf platzierte.

 _Kein schlechter Anblick! Mal sehen…_ Der Dämon schwang ein Bein über Sam, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und drückte ihm etwas von der Creme auf seinen Rücken. Wegen der plötzlichen Kälte sog er die Luft ein, entspannte sich jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder, als die Creme mit kräftigen Händen auf seinem Rücken verrieben wurde.

Crowley genoss es, mit seinen Händen über Sams harte Muskeln zu fahren. Jäger hatten körperlich wirklich Einiges vorzuweisen, Kevin war zwar kein richtiger Jäger, aber dennoch gut ausgestattet. Irgendwann sollte er Sam und Dean dafür danken, doch das sollte wohl besser noch etwas warten.

Er rieb über eine besonders verspannte Stelle und entlockte Sam damit kleine sinnliche Seufzer, welche dem Dämon geradewegs in seine Hose schossen.

 _Immer raus damit, Sammy!_ dachte er grinsend. Er beugte sich vor und drückte seine Handballen in die verspannten Muskeln der Schultern. „Ah!“, der Jäger stöhnte und Crowley konnte die Reaktion seines Körpers darauf nicht aufhalten, seine Hüften ruckten und drückten seinen Schwanz an Sams prallen Hintern unter ihm. Sam wurde rot, seine Ohren, die zwischen seinen Haaren hervorlugten, glühten. Er versuchte aber sonst, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, was Crowley nur dazu anstachelte, ihn zu einer weiteren Reaktion zu zwingen. Also lehnte der Dämon sich weiter vor und drückte seine Finger in die harten Muskeln und bewegte gleichzeitig dazu seine Hüften auf Sams Hintern. Als das keine Wirkung zeigte, fuhr er mit seiner Hand runter zur Brust des Jägers und strich an seiner Seite entlang, bis er an dessen Hüftknochen angelangte.

Seine Fingerspitzen strichen an seinem Hosenbund entlang und tauchten für einen kurzen Moment unter den festen Stoff…

Sams Hüften zuckten und Crowley konnte sich sein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Na also!_

„Du solltes‘ ehrlich zu mir sein, Sammy, schließlich hab ich dir auch meine Geheimnisse gezeicht.“, säuselte der Dämon beschwipst.

Die Ohren des Jägers glühten nach Möglichkeit noch mehr, doch Sam antwortete ihm nicht, was Crowley nur dazu brachte, ihn zu mehr drängen zu wollen.

_Ich werde deinem Körper schon noch ein paar Wahrheiten entlocken, warte nur ab, Sammy!_

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen der Dämon nur den Rücken des Anderen berührt und auch seine Hüften einigermaßen im Zaum gehalten hatte, entspannte Sam sich unter ihm. Die kleinen Seufzer, wann immer eine verspannte Stelle von kräftigen Händen bearbeitet wurde, wurden wieder lauter, die zuvor angespannten Schultern lockerten sich.

„Ich bin mit deinem Rück’n fertig, dreh dich um.“, raunte der Dämon bestimmt und erhob sich ein Wenig, damit Sam sich umdrehen konnte.

Verwunderlicher Weise gehorchte Sam dieser Anweisung und als er auf dem Rücken lag, setzte Crowley sich genau auf dessen Schritt, sodass ihre Genitalien nur noch von dem Stoff ihrer Hosen voneinander getrennt waren. Crowley fuhr mit beiden Händen über Sams Brust und Bauch, genoss die warme Haut über den harten Muskeln und das eindeutige Zucken in der Hose unter ihm.

Einem inneren Impuls folgend, spannte Sam seine Bauchmuskeln, hob seinen Oberkörper an, setzte sich auf und schlang seinen linken Arm um Crowleys Mitte und fuhr mit der rechten Hand an dessen Kiefer entlang. Mit seiner großen Hand zog er den Kopf vorsichtig ein wenig zu sich und blickte mit seinem fragenden Hundeblick in die Augen des Dämons.

 _Wie niedlich, werde ich gerade um Erlaubnis gefragt?_ Die Wangen des Dämons wurden heiß, war das nicht genau das, was er Kevin gefragt hatte?

Um sich seiner Scham zu entkommen, lehnte er sich in die Berührung und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Jägers.

Crowley war aufgeregt, küsste er gerade wirklich einen Jäger? Seinen Feind, der ihn vor wenigen Wochen noch töten wollte, der ihn vermutlich immer noch töten wollte? Doch gerade das machte den Reiz nur noch größer und er leckte über Sams Lippen, um sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu öffnen und ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Sam öffnete seinen Mund für wenige Sekunden, zog sich dann jedoch zurück, seine Wangen gerötet und seine Lieder gesenkt.

„Dein erstes Mal mit nem Mann?“ fragte Crowley vorsichtig.

Sam nickte, es war wirklich das erste Mal, dass er sich von einem Mann so angezogen fühlte, wo er doch der Weiblichkeit mehr als nur zugetan war. Er war verwirrt, wusste nicht so recht, was er mit diesen neuen Empfindungen anfangen sollte.

„Du musst nicht nervös sein, wir haben doch nur‘n bisschen Spaß.“, versuchte ihn der Dämon aufzumuntern.

„Atme tief durch und entspann dich einfach, okay?“, flüsterte er weiter und strich mit seiner Hand durch Sams Haar.

 _Ich werde dir beim Entspannen ein wenig helfen, aber nur ein bisschen,_ grinste er in sich hinein und küsste Sams Schläfe, als er seine Dämonenkräfte dazu nutzte, um seinen neuen Freund zu beruhigen.

Tief durchatmen, gute Idee. Sam nahm einen großen Atemzug und gleich darauf noch einen. Hatte Danny schon die ganze Zeit so gut gerochen? Der Alkohol und dieser köstliche Duft benebelten sein Gehirn und der Jäger vergrub sein Gesicht an ‚Dannys‘ Hals, atmete dessen Geruch ein und ehe er sich versah, leckte seine Zunge über die empfindliche Haut.

Crowley stöhnte leise, während Sams Hände sich unter sein Hemd schoben, um seinen Körper zu erkunden. Heiße Hände fuhren über heiße Haut und der Dämon griff nach dem braunen Haar, zog daran, um den Jäger zu einem Kuss zu nötigen. Die Hände in dem langen Haar vergraben, presste Crowley seine Lippen wieder auf die von Sam, ließ bei erster Gelegenheit seine Zunge in den heißen Mund gleiten und animierte Sams Zunge dazu, es ihr gleich zu tun.

Zwischen feuchten Küssen atmeten die beiden Männer schwer, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis den Anderen zu berühren und dem Bedürfnis die störende Kleidung loszuwerden. Sam hatte beim Öffnen von Crowleys Hemd versehentlich schon zwei Knöpfe gekillt, doch es war ihm egal, so lange sie ihm nur den Weg zu Crowleys Torso frei machten.

Bevor Sam ihm das Hemd noch völlig ruinieren würde, schob Crowley ihn von sich und entledigte sich selbst seines Hemdes, ohne weitere Knöpfe zu riskieren. Sam lag jetzt vor ihm auf seinem Rücken und Crowley leckte sich die Lippen, als er Sams Penis unter sich zucken spürte.

Seine Augen saugten den Anblick des entblößten Oberkörpers auf, die linke Seite zierte ein Tattoo. Der Dämon hatte es sofort erkannt, es war ein Symbol, was den Träger vor Dämonenbesessenheit schützen sollte. Crowley fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das Symbol und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, verträumt sagte er: „Geheimnisvoll ... heiss… An dem Jungen würd‘ so eins sicher auch gut aussehn.“ Er strich erneut darüber und ergänzte seufzend: „Aber es wär‘ wirklich zu schade, wenn ich ihn dann nich‘ mehr vollständig besitz‘n könnte…“

Crowley riss die Augen auf, als seine eigenen Worte in seine Ohren drangen.

_Fuck._

Hatte er das grade wirklich laut gesagt? Er hätte sich genauso gut ein ‚Ich bin ein Dämon‘ auf die Stirn schreiben können. Der verdammte Alkohol hatte ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen.

Vorsichtig sah er Sam in die Augen, um herauszufinden, ob der Jäger Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Doch der sah ihn nach wie vor mit Begierde an und meinte nur: „Du stehst also auf Tattoos?“

Dann zog er ihn zu sich hinunter, küsste ihn, ohne eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erwarten.

 _Der Alkohol scheint nicht nur mich unkonzentriert werden zu lassen._ Der Dämon seufzte, als eine raue Hand an seinem Hals entlangstrich und gab sich Sams Berührungen hin.

„Was zum..!!“ Crowley wurde die Luft aus der Lunge gedrückt, als der Jäger ihn unsanft packte und seinen Arm hinter seinen Rücken verdrehte. Plötzlich lag er auf dem Bauch, Sam fixierte seinen Arm schmerzhaft mit seinem Gewicht auf Crowleys Rücken. Der Stellungswechsel hatte höchstens eine Sekunde gedauert.

_Verdammter Jäger!_

Sam beugte sich noch etwas tiefer, was das Gewicht auf Crowleys Gelenken noch erhöhte und er deshalb vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.

„Wenn du es nicht mit einem Mann tun willst, dann sag es doch einfach, verdammt! Dann verschwinde ich einfach!“, versuchte der Dämon einen letzten verzweifelten Ausweg.

Doch Sam ging gar nicht darauf ein.

Plötzlich fühlte Crowley etwas Hartes und Kaltes an seiner Kehle, Sam hatte sich offenbar sein Messer griffbereit gelegt, als der Dämon nach der Creme gesucht hatte. Wie hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können!

„Du bist ein also ein Dämon?“ fragte Sam ruhig.

Als der Gefragte nicht antwortete, ritzte Sam mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen kleinen Schnitt in Crowleys Schulter, das Blut, was die Klinge berührte, schien Blasen zu schlagen und Sams Theorie wurde bestätigt. Doch er wartete auf eine Antwort und fügte einen weiteren Schnitt hinzu.

„Fuck! Ja, verdammt!“ knurrte der Dämon.

„Sind hier noch mehr Dämonen?“ Crowley spürte das Messer erneut an seiner Kehle.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“, presste Crowley heraus.

_Föhni versteht sein Handwerk._

"Weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte Sam weiter.

 _Klar binde ich dir jetzt auf die Nase, dass ich dich kenne._ Crowley verdrehte innerlich die Augen, antwortete aber wahrheitsgetreu: „Du bist ein Jäger.“

„Wenn du das wusstest, was hattest du mit mir vor?“

Crowley schwieg.

_Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau… vermutlich wollte ich mich nur ablenken._

„Was wolltest du von mir?“, fragte Sam mit Nachdruck, in der Stimme und auf Crowleys Arm.

„Ich…“ Ein weiterer Schnitt auf seiner Schulter erschien.

„Ah! Ich weiß es nicht! Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur betrinken! Da bist du plötzlich aufgetaucht!“

„Du hättest einfach verschwinden sollen, als du mich als Jäger erkannt hast!“

„Mir ist das Geld ausgegangen, da kam es mir gelegen, dass du so … großzügig warst…“, meinte der Dämon kleinlaut. Da hörte er es hinter sich klirren. _Ketten?_ Im nächsten Moment klickte es zweimal und der Dämon war mit Handschellen gefesselt. Das Gefühl der Fesseln war ihm noch allzu gut in Erinnerung geblieben. _Diese Mistdinger unterdrücken meine Kräfte,_ er verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Er hätte wirklich besser aufpassen sollen…

„Bemüh dich nicht, die Männer der Schriften haben sich bei diesem Paar besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Wir sollten uns noch ein wenig unterhalten, meinst du nicht?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam entwickelt gerade ein Eigenleben, für nachfolgenden Handlungen bin ich nicht verantwortlich :'D
> 
> Vermutlich wird sich das nächste oder übernächste Kapitel etwas verzögern, Unikram >.<"  
> Aber ich bemühe mich natürlich, um ein zeitnahes Hochladen :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley hat sich fangen lassen und wird jetzt von Sam befragt.

„Weißt du, wo dein Boss sich aufhält?, fragte Sam ruhig und brachte die Klinge in Crowleys Sichtfeld.

„Meinst du den alten Mann, den du mir auf dem Foto gezeigt hast?“

„Richtig, genau den.“, erwiderte der Größere düster und drückte das Messer erneut an Crowleys Hals.

„Als wüsstest du nicht, wen ich meine! Hör auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen!“, knurrte Sam bedrohlich.

„Ist ja schon gut. Beruhig dich. Stell deine Fragn, ich werd‘ sie beantwortn.“, versuchte der Dämon ihn zu beruhigen.

Er verfluchte seine Zunge dafür, dass sie durch den Alkohol noch so schwer war und ihm nicht so recht gehorchen wollte. Wie machte Sam das nur? Der hatte annähernd so viel getrunken wie der Dämon und schien seinen kompletten Körper bestens unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Also gut, dann nochmal deutlich: Wo ist Crowley?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wo der alte Mann sich aufhält.“ Vermutlich verrottete die Hülle in irgendeiner Gasse, nachdem er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

„Ich glaube dir nicht.“, sagte Sam ruhig und verpasste dem Dämon einen weiteren kleinen Schnitt. Der König lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, seine Hände in Männer-der-Schriften-Handschellen auf seinem Rücken. Sam saß auf ihm, Crowley sehnte sich zu dem Moment zurück, als die Rollen vor wenigen Minuten noch vertauscht gewesen waren. Das Blut des Dämons sickerte langsam in die Laken, doch das schien den Jäger wenig zu stören, genauso wenig ließ er sich davon beeindrucken, dass Crowley sich unter ihm wand, um ihn abzuschütteln.

„Hör auf mich zu schneiden du Arsch!“, knurrte der Dämon, „Ich weiß nicht, wo dieser widerliche alte Sack ist!“

Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Du verstehst dich offenbar nicht so gut mit deinem Boss. Gut, Themenwechsel. Wer ist der Junge, von dem du gesprochen hast? Hältst du dir etwa Kinder als Haustiere?“, er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Hitzig erwiderte Crowley: „Komm mal runter, der Junge ist 18 Jahre alt und wir haben einen Deal!“

_Was rede ich denn da?!_

„Außerdem geht dich das n‘ feuchten Dreck an!“

Sam grinste, es amüsierte ihn, dass der Dämon sich über sich selbst ärgerte, er lehnte sich vor, drückte sein Gewicht auf Crowleys Schultern und presste ihn damit tiefer in die Matratze.

„Erzähl mir etwas mehr über dich und diesen Jungen.“, verlangte er.

„Sicher nicht!“ erwiderte der Dämon heftig.

„Du solltest ehrlich zu mir sein, Danny.“, wiederholte er die Worte des Dämons. Der verdrehte unter ihm die Augen. _Arsch._

„Was ist das für ein Deal, den du mit deinem Haustier hast?“

„Das geht dich nichts an!“

Das ließ Sam jedoch nicht als Antwort gelten und setzte dem Dämon seine Klinge an den Hals.

„Überleg dir eine neue Antwort, sonst muss ich deinem hübschen Gesicht noch etwas antun.“, säuselte Sam leise in Crowleys Ohr.

„All meine Deals enthalten eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel, tut mir furchtbar leid!“ Crowley grinste höhnisch.

Mit einem Mal verschwand das Messer und Sam packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte Crowley auf seinen Rücken, sodass ihre Rollen nun vollends vertauscht waren. Die Schnitte auf Crowleys Schulter brannten, als sie gegen die Laken gedrückt wurden und er zischte verärgert.

„Was sagtest du noch gleich? Es tut nicht weh, solange ich nicht daran ziehe oder?“, fragte Sam höhnisch.

Crowleys Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Entsetzen schlich sich in seine Augen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als Sams Finger nach dem kleinen Metallstab in seiner Brustwarze griffen.

"Oder willst du nur deshalb nicht reden, weil er gar nicht dein Haustier ist, sondern du seines? So wie du dich an mir gerieben hast, wie eine rollige Katze…“

Provozierend drückte Crowley seine Hüfte nach oben und schnurrte: „Als hättest du es nicht genossen, dein _kleiner_ Freund fand es – Ahh!“

Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Sam an dem Piercing gezogen, um den Anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Crowleys Nippel brannte wie Feuer, _Fuck!_

„Was wolltest du noch gleich über diesen Deal sagen?“ Unnachgiebig rieb Sam über die empfindliche Knospe.

„Fick dich!“, presste der Dämon durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Crowley biss sich auf seine Zunge, er wollte Sam nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihm Schmerzenslaute zu entlocken. Doch das konnte den Laut nicht verhindern, der aus seiner Kehle herausbrach, als der Jäger erneut an dem Stab zog. Crowley schmeckte Blut und schluckte. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein.

Er sah runter auf seine schmerzende Brustwarze und war wenig überrascht, als er beobachtete, wie sich an der äußeren Kugel ein Blutstropfen sammelte und kurz darauf an seiner Seite herunterlief. Sam hatte sich kaum zurückgehalten.

Drohend ließ der Jäger seine Finger über Crowleys Lippen fahren und hielt über dem Metallring inne, wiederholte seine Frage: „Der Deal mit dem Jungen?“

Crowleys Mundwinkel zuckten, als er widerwillig antwortete: „Der Junge macht Ferien bei mir.“

Als Sams Hand plötzlich auf Crowleys Kiefer krachte, fuhr der Dämon unwillkürlich zusammen und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die grünen Augen des Jägers nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir gerade gesagt habe, dass du mich nicht für dumm verkaufen sollst, Danny. Das ist offenbar nicht richtig bei dir angekommen.“ Damit lehnte er sich wieder zurück, nahm einen Schluck aus einem Flachmann und beugte sich wieder über das Gesicht des Dämons. Er griff in Crowleys Haar und zwang den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass sich der Mund des Dämons öffnete und deutete mit seinen Lippen eine Berührung an. Sams Zunge fuhr prickelnd über die Lippen des Dämons, dieser war durcheinander, was sollte das werden? Er konnte die Berührung immer noch spüren, als die Zunge schon verschwunden war und dann presste Sam seine Lippen auf seinen Mund und Crowleys verwirrtes Gehirn brachte nichts anderes zu Stande, als ihn zu öffnen, um sich diesen Lippen entgegenzustrecken. Seine Lippen kribbelten, doch er schöpfte noch immer keinen Verdacht, erst als Sam eine Flüssigkeit in seinen Rachen laufen ließ, die ihn innerlich in Brand zu setzen schien, realisierte er, dass er gerade Weihwasser geschluckt hatte. _Fuck!_

„Du Mistkerl!“, brachte Crowley hustend und würgend hervor und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

Sam saß grinsend auf ihm, leckte sich über seine Lippen und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Winchester, den er immer für den weichherzigeren Bruder gehalten hatte, solch eine diabolische Ader hatte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat und dann ist es auch noch ein kurzes Chapter (>.<)
> 
> Ich bemühe mich, um ein baldiges Update, aber der Unikram geht leider vor :(
> 
> Ich bin auch noch ein wenig unschlüssig, wo die Reise hingeht, also falls jemand Wünsche hat, immer raus damit (^.^)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hat seinen Spaß mit Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasst mich vorab sagen: Es war nicht meine Idee! Sam hat ein Eigenleben! Ich konnte nichts tun!

Der Dämon hustete nach wie vor, doch das Brennen in seiner Brust hatte nachgelassen, er sah den Jäger an, während er versuchte wieder ruhiger zu atmen. Sein Blick glitt über das boshafte Grinsen, welches Sams Lippen zierte, über seine trainierte Brust, das Symbol, was ihn seinen Kopf kosten würde und über die Bauchmuskeln, die sich sinnlich bewegten, als Sam seine Position stabilisierte.

_Oh! Was haben wir denn da? Mr. Winchester, Sie macht das Ganze hier doch wohl nicht an?_

Crowleys Mundwinkel zuckten, als sein Blick auf die Beule von Sams Hose fiel. Er konnte es dem Jäger nicht verübeln, seine eigene Erektion drückte sich immer noch schamlos von unten an Sams Schritt, ein bisschen Blut und Weihwasser – tz, da hatte er schon ganz anderes erlebt, so etwas brachte ihn schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr aus der Ruhe.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Befragung später fortsetzt und du dich erst mal um das da kümmerst?“, spottete der Dämon, der sein Grinsen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhielt und mit seinem Kinn auf die Beule deutete.

Die Wangen des Jägers färbten sich und Sams Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten. Der Dämon hatte ihn sauer gemacht, er wusste, dass er sich von so einem lausigen Dämon nicht beeindrucken lassen sollte, aber auch, wenn seine Kontrolle nach außen hin vollkommen zu sein schien, verdrängte der Alkohol gerade jede Logik in seinem Innern.

Aufgebracht griff er nach dem Hals des Dämons, drückte zu und funkelte ihn böse an. Doch dann grinste er in sich hinein.

Crowley zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er hatte Sam verärgern und nicht unterhalten wollen. Nun beobachtete er, wie der Jäger unters Bett griff, ohne seinen Hals loszulassen. Verdammt, die Hand fühlte sich an, wie ein Schraubstock! Als Sam sich wieder aufrichtete, baumelten an seinen Fingern ein weiteres Paar Handschellen. Er rollte Crowley auf die Seite, hielt ihn mit dem Messer in Schach und zog dem Dämon die Hose aus. „Da war aber jemand vorbereitet.“, kommentierte Sam die Tatsache, dass der Dämon keine Unterhose trug. Crowleys Wangen erhitzten sich, doch er schwieg. Seine Shorts lag auf dem Sofa bei Kevin. Crowley schluckte. Ob Kevin inzwischen erwacht war?

Anschließend befestigte Sam die Handschellen so, dass Crowleys Hand- und Fußgelenke jeweils aneinander gekettet waren.

„Was ist los, Dan? Wo ist denn dein Grinsen hin?“ frotzelte Sam.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Crowleys Gesicht aus: „Du machst mir keine Angst, Sammy.“ In erster Linie war Sam hetero, diese leere Drohung ließ den Dämon vollkommen kalt. Selbst dann, als Sam anfing seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und sich seine Erektion unter dem dünnen Stoff seiner Boxer abzeichnete, schmälerte sich sein Grinsen nicht. In einem Zug streifte Sam sich seine restliche Kleidung ab und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie die Augen des Dämons größer und dessen Grinsen kleiner wurde. Sams Penis entsprach seiner restlichen Körpergröße und für einen kurzen Moment dachte der Dämon daran, dass es kein Vergnügen werden würde, dieses Monstrum in sich aufzunehmen, völlig unabhängig wo und ob der Jäger es tatsächlich durchziehen würde. Sam streifte sich auch seine Shorts ab und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sein Schwanz wippte bei der Bewegung. Der Dämon schluckte trocken. _Fuck._

„Es scheint mir eine kluge Idee zu sein, sich erst um das hier-“ er strich sich über sein Glied „-zu kümmern. Ich kann doch auf deine Hilfe zählen, Danny?“

Sam stellte sich vors Bett, griff in die Haare des Dämons und zog seinen ganzen Körper daran an den Bettrand, drapierte ihn in eine halbwegs sitzende Position und presste sein Glied an die Lippen des Dämons. „Pass auf deine Zähne auf, wenn du mich beißt, hast du niemanden mehr, der deine Ketten öffnet.“ Und um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, griff er mit der Rechten nach der lädierten Brustwarze, was Crowley weitere Schmerzenslaute entlockte. „Fang an.“, forderte er.

Crowley zwang seinen zusammengebissenen Kiefer dazu, sich zu öffnen und nippte vorsichtig an Sams Eichel und ließ seine Zungenspitze darüber fahren. Er konnte die Lust des anderen schmecken, salzig breitete sich der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge aus. Sam keuchte über ihm, als die Lippen des Dämons sich um seine Eichel schlossen. Große Hände fuhren durch ‚Dannys‘ Haar und zogen seinen Kopf heran, zwangen den Dämon dazu, den Penis tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Seine Kehle zog sich schmerzhaft um den Eindringling zusammen, als er anfing zu würgen, doch Sam behielt den Kopf fest im Griff. Langsam stieß er immer ein Stückchen weiter in den heißen Rachen. Tränen traten in Crowleys Augen, er versuchte sie wegzublinzeln, doch es kamen immer neue nach.

_Er ist einfach so fucking groß…!_

Sollte Crowley Sam möglichst schnell abfertigen und darauf hoffen, dass der Jäger ihn dann einfach in Ruhe ließ? Das würde vermutlich nicht funktionieren… Also auf Zeit spielen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass es besser war, ihn am Leben zu lassen?

_Genauso unwahrscheinlich._

Aber er war noch nicht bereit sich einfach töten zu lassen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Nicht von Sam.

„Ah, Danny…!“, Sam stöhnte und seine Hüften zuckten.

_Wenn Sam jetzt kommt, wird er mich anschließend töten._

Panik stieg in dem Dämon auf, wie sollte er das Unaufhaltbare aufhalten? Er schloss die Augen – hoffentlich würde er diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen – und ließ seine Zähne über die empfindliche Haut kratzen. Sam sog scharf die Luft ein und riss Crowleys Kopf an seinen Haaren nach hinten. „Fuck! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst auf deine Zähne aufpassen?!“ Er funkelte den Dämon wütend an. Sam musste schlucken, das Bild, was sich ihm gerade bot, ließ ihn den kleinen Zwischenfall fast vergessen. Er hielt Crowleys Kopf immer noch an seinen Haaren fest, der Mund des Dämons war geöffnet, Speichel lief an seinem Mundwinkel hinunter, Tränen verklebten die langen dunklen Wimpern und hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf seinen Wangen. Mit geschlossenen Augen kniete der Dämon nackt auf dem Bett, die Hände an seine Fußgelenke gekettet, sein Körper angespannt und wunderschön. Der Dämon schien auf seine Bestrafung zu warten, als diese nicht kam, öffnete er die flehenden tiefblauen Augen.

Sam lief ein Schauer durch den Körper, der in seinem Penis mündete und ihn dazu brachte, den Kopf des Dämons noch weiter in den Nacken zu ziehen und über die freigelegte Kehle zu lecken.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen, das ist dir doch klar oder?“, presste Sam zwischen zwei Küssen auf Crowleys Hals hervor. Der Dämon brachte einen kehligen Laut als Zustimmung heraus und stöhnte leise, als Sam anfing, an der empfindlichen Haut zu knabbern. Er beugte sich weiter über den Dämon, drückte sein Gewicht auf ihn, so dass Crowley keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich auf seinen Rücken fallen zu lassen. Der Jäger kniete sich zwischen die Füße des Dämons und zog dessen Beine auseinander, die der Dämon defensiv zusammenpresste.

Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt noch schüchtern sein musst. Danny.“ Er ließ seine Hände über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel fahren und beobachtete, wie der Penis des Dämons neugierig zuckte. Sam rückte noch ein Stück näher an ihn ran, sodass sich ihre Glieder berührten, als er sich erneut vorbeugte und sein Gesicht nah über das des Dämons brachte. „Hast du deine Zähne jetzt unter Kontrolle?“, fragte er und ließ dabei seinen heißen Atem über Crowleys Lippen tanzen. Der Dämon nickte nur und leckte sich die Lippen. So gefiel der Jäger im definitiv besser, als wenn er ihm Schnitte mit diesem verdammten Messer in die Haut ritzte.

Der Dämon bewegte vorsichtig seine Hüften, um sich _nur ein wenig_ an Sams Erektion zu reiben.

_Komm schon Sammy, lass mich jetzt nicht hängen!_

Sams Daumen rieb über seine Unterlippe und glitt in Crowleys halb geöffneten Mund. „Wehe du beißt.“, knurrte Sam und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen und den schmalen Metallring, bevor er seinen Daumen durch seine Zunge ersetzte und den Dämon fordernd küsste.

Crowley drängte sich ihm entgegen, zog an seinen Handschellen und presste seine Lippen auf die des Jägers. Das Spiel mit dem Feuer, einem von Wenigen, die in der Lage waren, ihn zu töten, so nah zu sein… Er war so hart, dass es schmerzte und konnte seine Stimme nicht mehr zurückhalten, als Sam über seinen rechten Nippel strich und über die andere Seite leckte. Schmerz und Lust brachen in einem tiefen Stöhnen aus ihm heraus. Das ließ auch den Jäger nicht kalt, denn er presste seine Hüften an die des Dämons und seine Finger in dessen geöffneten Mund.

Crowley strich mit seiner Zunge darüber, nahm die Finger gierig ins sich auf und lutschte daran. Seine Hüften stießen vorwärts, als Sam noch etwas weiter in seinen Mund drang.

„Kannst es gar nicht abwarten, he?“, Sams Stimme war rau vor Lust, als er seine Finger aus Crowleys Mund zog und sich ein Faden aus Speichel auf dessen Brust niederlegte, bevor er seine feuchten Finger an Crowleys zuckenden Eingang drückte und in ihn drang. Crowley stöhnte, das fühlte sich einfach zu gut an…

Sam tastete sich langsam vor, zog sich wieder ein Stück zurück, um dann wieder in ihn zu gleiten und kleine Seufzer aus Crowley hervorzulocken, die zu einem ausgewachsenen Stöhnen anwuchsen, als Sam den süßen Punkt in seinem Innern berührte. „Mhm! Genau da!“, seufzte er, wobei er immer lauter wurde, da Sam ohne Unterlass über das Nervenbündel rieb. Und plötzlich war der Finger verschwunden und Crowley stieß ein Wimmern gefolgt von einem Keuchen aus, als zwei von ihnen zurückkehrten, um sich in ihn zu schieben. „Ngh! Hör nicht auf!“ Sam knurrte als Antwort und leckte erneut über den verletzten Nippel, was Crowley dazu brachte, sich zusammenzuziehen und damit Sams Finger zu drücken.

Sam stoppte seine Bewegungen. „Du bist nicht der, der hier Anweisungen gibt, verstanden?“

Der Dämon drängte sich gegen die Hand, die ihm gerade noch so befriedigt hatte.

„Ja.“, jammerte er. _Mach einfach weiter!_

Doch Sam rührte sich nicht.

„Ja, was?“

_Nicht sein verdammter Ernst! Das wirst du bereuen Sam Winchester!_

„Ja, Sir.“, presste Crowley zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sam lachte, „Wie gehorsam du bist!“, dann rieb er belohnend über das Nervenbündel und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Dämons wieder auf südlichere Gegenden.

Lange Finger glitten hinein und hinaus, drangen ein, wurden gespreizt und dehnten, bis Crowley nur noch ein stöhnendes Häuflein war.

„Mmh! Sa-m! Bit-te…ah! Komm scho-ngh!“, flehte der Dämon.

Sam konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, dass ein Dämon ihn anbettelte war nichts Besonderes. Sie flehten alle irgendwann. Um ihr Leben.

Doch dass ihn ein Dämon anflehte, ihn zu ficken, das war das erste Mal.

Also benetzte er seinen Penis mit Speichel, schob die Beine des Dämons weiter auseinander und drang in ihn ein, bis seine Hoden an sein Gesäß gedrückt wurden. Dabei ignorierte er ganz bewusst, wie Danny unter ihm zuerst stöhnte, dann keuchte und zuletzt über seine Größe fluchte.

Er konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Gefühl von Danny’s Innerem, heiß, eng und unfassbar gut, wenn man bedachte, dass dieser himmlische Ort zu einem Dämon gehörte. Mit kräftigen Stößen hieb er in ihn, blendete alles um ihn herum aus, was nicht zu seinem Orgasmus führen würde. Er konnte ihn schon fühlen, lange würde er nicht brauchen. Zeit für einen Positionswechsel. Er öffnete die Augen, um den Dämon auf seinen Bauch zu drehen und musste erst einmal in seinen Bewegungen innehalten. Die Aussicht, die sich ihm hier bot, sollte er wohl noch etwas genießen. Also lehnte er sich über Dannys tränennasses Gesicht, schob sich erneut in ihn und beobachtete genussvoll, welche Reaktion er damit hervorrief.

 

Die Luft wurde bei jedem Stoß aus Crowley herausgepresst, sodass er schon bald nach Luft schnappte und nach Atem rang. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Laken, das Gefühl der Dehnung ließ ihm Tränen in die Augen schießen und er bemühte sich auch nicht mehr, sie zu verbergen – er war damit beschäftigt sich aufs Atmen und das Gefühl in seinem Innern zu konzentrieren. Den Schmerz schob er in die hinterste Ecke seiner Wahrnehmung und genoss das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins. Kleine Reize der Lust wuchsen mit jedem Stoß zu einem immer intensiver werdenden Sturm an, der alles niederzureißen schien. Auch den Vorsatz eigentlich die Klappe halten zu wollen. Kehlige Laute der Erregung sprudelten aus ihm heraus, bis Sam innehielt und sich über ihn beugte. Auf dem Gesicht des Jägers vermischte sich ein schmutziges Grinsen mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck von… Bewunderung?

_Hör auf mich anzustarren, du Freak._

Dann stieß Sam erneut zu und Crowley keuchte auf.

Er konnte jeden Zentimeter spüren, der sich in ihn schob, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sich Sam so nah an ihn drängte, dass er seine Hoden an seinem Gesäß fühlen konnte. Das bedeutete, dass Sam in ihm war… und zwar _ganz._ Crowley lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er darüber nachdachte, dass dieses Monstrum von einem Schwanz in ihm war. Er dachte darüber nach, was sein würde, wenn Sam mit ihm fertig war. Sein Loch würde versuchen, sich um Leere zu schließen und bei dem Versuch scheitern. Genau so, wie es bei Kevin gewesen war, als er mit ihm fertig gewesen war.

In dem Moment griff der Jäger nach seinen Hüften und rammte seinen Schwanz tief in das Innere des Dämons, sodass ihm die Luft erneut aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. _Fuck_!

Wie gerne hätte Crowley sich jetzt selbst berührt, eine Hand um seinen Penis gelegt und im Rhythmus der Stöße gepumpt… Aber mit gefesselten Händen würde er seinen Orgasmus nicht erreichen. Er war so nah und doch so fern.

Seinen Lippen entwich ein frustrierter Laut und Sam grinste amüsiert auf ihn herunter, während er ihn weiter nahm.

„Was ist los, Danny? Ist dir mein Penis nicht genug? Brauchst du mehr? Du verdammter Bastard kannst einfach nicht genug bekommen, was?“

Sams Penis hämmerte weiter in ihn, Crowley hatte seinen Orgasmus abgeschrieben, er würde sicher nicht betteln. Aber vielleicht… wenn der Jäger sich nur weiter über ihn beugen würde… vielleicht gäbe es dann ein wenig mehr Reibung…?

Doch darauf hoffte Crowley vergeblich. Kleine Sterne schwammen durch sein Sichtfeld, als Sams Stöße schneller wurden, bis er zu stocken begann und sich mit einem Knurren in dem Dämon entlud.

Der Jäger seufzte zufrieden und zog sich aus ihm zurück. „Du hattest recht, es war eine gute Idee, sich erst um dieses Problem zu kümmern.“ Damit verschwand er ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen.

_Dieser Bastard! Der lässt mich eiskalt hier liegen._

Dabei war er einfach noch so unfassbar hart, es schmerzte, er wollte… musste kommen. Er spürte, wie Sams Sperma langsam aus ihm herausfloss... - _ugh_!- Doch das änderte nichts an dem Zustand seines Gliedes.

Vielleicht, wenn er seine Arme auf die Innenseite seiner Beine brachte… _Ja, so geht es!_

Leise seufzend schloss er seine Finger um seine Erektion und fing an sie erst in langen, dann kurzen Zügen zu reiben. Er war so kurz davor, Sam hatte schließlich gute Vorarbeit geleistet.

Die Ketten klirrten und Crowleys Füße wurden durch die Handschellen gezwungen, seinen Hände in den Bewegungen zu folgen, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, sich genüsslich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Gerade als Sam frisch geduscht, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus der Tür des Badezimmers trat, kam Crowley stöhnend in seine Hände.

Sams Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe: „Was machst du denn da? Hast du es nicht mehr ausgehalten, Dan?“

Crowley antwortete nicht, es war ihm egal, schwer atmend genoss er die letzten Nachwehen seines Orgasmus.

 

Während Sam sich überlegte, was er mit dem Dämon, der ihm ja durchaus etwas Befriedigung gebracht hatte, anstellen sollte, zog er sich an. Ihm umbringen? Oder laufen lassen? All die Arbeit, die er mit einer Leiche hätte… er wollte lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken… vor allem war es schon ein Risiko eine Leiche verschwinden zu lassen, wenn man sich auskannte, doch in einem fremden Land, auf der Suche nach dem König der Hölle, sah das Ganze ja nochmal anders aus… Vielleicht hat Danny doch noch irgendwelche Informationen? Aber wenn nicht, dann würde er mit ihm seine Zeit verschwenden… Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, was war das einfachste in dieser Situation? Vielleicht sollte er sich mit nüchternem Kopf darüber Gedanken machen. Denn der Alkohol, den er mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, trat nun zurück an die Oberfläche und forderte seinen Tribut in erbarmungsloser Müdigkeit. Also griff er nach dem Messer, schob es auf seiner Seite des Bettes unter sein Kissen und starrte den gefesselten Dämon an.

„Keine Tricks, hast du verstanden? Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich dich töten soll, also benimm dich, vielleicht lass ich dich dann laufen.“

Danny nickte. „Könntest du vielleicht…?“ Er zog an seinen Ketten, sodass es klirrte.

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde.“ Griff aber doch nach dem Schlüssel und nach den Ketten und kettete jetzt wieder jeweils die Füße und die Hände aneinander. So konnte Danny sich wenigstens ausstrecken. Er griff nach seinem Arm und zog den Dämon vom Bett auf einen Stuhl, band ihn fest, schmiss eine Decke über den nackten Dämon und ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett sinken. _Uff, endlich schlafen._

 

Viel zu früh klingelte viel zu laut der Wecker seines Handys. Sams Kopf schmerzte, wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Vier Stunden? Das musste für heute reichen, wenn er Crowley gefunden hatte, hatte er Zeit genug, zum Schlafen.

Er hatte geschwitzt, er könnte gleich wieder duschen gehen. Seufzend erhob er sich und blickte durch den Raum. Sein Blick fiel auf den attraktiven jungen Mann, der an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Die Decke war dem Dämon auf den Schoß gerutscht. Sein Kopf hing auf seiner Brust, schlief der etwa noch?

Sam ging auf ihn zu und Danny sah ihn an, mit diesen verdammt blauen Augen unter denen sich dunkle Schatten abzuzeichnen begannen. Er sah erschöpft aus. Der hat wohl nicht mehr geschlafen. Nun, vielleicht machte es den Dämon gefügiger, wenn er müde war.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!“, begrüßte er den Dämon. „Gute Neuigkeiten. Du darfst mir heute endlich meine Fragen beantworten. Wir waren gestern wohl etwas abgelenkt.“ Er grinste Danny entgegen.

„Also, was ist mit dem Deal mit dem Jungen?“

Der Dämon seufzte. „Ich sollte das Leben seiner Mutter retten.“

„Und weiter? Warum war die Gegenleistung nicht wie üblich seine Seele?“

„Er sagte, er mache alles. Ich dachte…“ Seine Stimme verstummte. Sam ließ ungeduldig seine Finger über den geschundenen Nippel fahren. Dass die Handschellen der Männer der Schriften sogar die Selbstheilungskräfte dermaßen unterdrückten, war wirklich großartig, so sparte er sich die Mühe, neue Verletzungen zu verursachen.

Danny sog die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. „Ist ja schon gut! Ich dachte nur, dass es eine nette Abwechslung sei, wenn ich eine Zeit lang mit ihm spielen könnte. Ich wollte ihm nichts tun, ich wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben!“

Die Augen des Dämons wurden groß, erstaunt darüber, was er gerade alles preisgegeben hatte.

Sam musste über den Gesichtsausdruck lachen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Was weißt du über den König der Hölle?“

„Ich weiß nichts über Crowley, ich dachte er sei in Amerika, bis du mir erzählt hast, er sei hier. Aber was sollte er schon hier machen? Hier gibt es doch nichts Erfreuliches außer Stille und Scotch.“

Sam überlegte. Er glaubte ihm, irgendwie. Es wäre die Arbeit nicht wert, den Dämon umzubringen. Er war auch einfach zu müde dafür. Außerdem war da noch der Junge, wer wusste schon, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er Danny jetzt tötete?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid (genau wie ich) ganz kribbelig auf das nächste Kapitel!
> 
> Wünsche und Vorschläge sind gern gesehen und ich freue mich wahnsinnig über Kudos und Kommentare!
> 
>  
> 
> Bis hoffentlich bald!  
> Machica


End file.
